


Regression

by Arvian375



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Inheritance, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvian375/pseuds/Arvian375
Summary: Harry has to face the truth about his life after the war knowing that he has been lied about everything he need to take decisions among his choises when Death comes knocking at his door offering solution to all his problems
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 312





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an introduction to the full story, this latter is broke into three major chapther that explain everything in more detail  
> Read and Enjoy!!!

After the war Harry had been isolated, he felt empty and depressed, so obviously his Friends and family didn’t payed him much attention and were giving him his space to vent out his frustration , that was the reason why they never knew that a Gringotts’ owl arrived summoning Harry to the bank, that was a terrible day to the hero of the magical world, after making an inheritance test he found out that not only Albus Dumbledore had lied to him about his whole life, but that apparently the Weasley whom he thought about as his own family was everything but that, having received money from his account even before they met, and also he had a sister, not only that but said sister was alive taken away before the attack from Voldemort, he immediately asked the goblin for a cleansing in his magical system from all the charms and potions that had been administered to him, also to request a meeting with his sister in his behalf.

That very night he had to go to a dinner at the Burrow and he was a mess himself, he didn’t know how he was felling, he had a lot to process but he needed to act his part to not arise suspicious especially from Mrs. Weasley, whom he was sure was the one still dosing him with the loyalty potions and the amortentia because he remembers how while in the hunt of horocruxes he was fond of Ginny but he never felt love for her or even thought about her in a romantic a way. Getting out of there was a nightmare, fortunately Hermione was able to help him escape Molly and Ginny, he didn’t know which was her part in all the scheming but none the less he really loved her like the sister he was denied to have, next morning was surprising, he received a letter not from the goblins but from the Malfoys requesting to meet later for lunch and discuss matters about his sister, it was unexpected but not that surprising, somehow nothing amazed him anymore.

He was more than pissed off, her sister has been in a magical coma since she was sixteen due to magical backlash when her creature inheritance broke the block on her magical core, she was the charge of the Malfoys but they couldn’t have her without arise suspicion from both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore so she grew up with the Dubois family in France, she was attending Beauxbatons and had been at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, they could have met, he could have got to know her, anyway during the night he wished for nothing else than to have a chance at having a family and was then that a dark shadow talked to him, Death declared him his Master and offered three different choices: 1) go back in time when all started but without memories about the lies or his sister, 2)he could go back at one time Death considered perfect for things to change although he will still have to get ride of the manipulation by himself but he will remember everything, 3)he could just opt to recover his sister and keep with his messed life at the price of her sister being a squib

What to do, which one is the best option to change destiny and bring to him all the good things that were forcible taken from him


	2. A visit to Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is how Harry found out about the lies from Dumbledore and the Weasley or at least part of them, also harry has a creature inheritance

Harry was lying in his bed, he was depressed since the end of the war, a lot of people had died, a lot people he cared about, Hermione and Ron were there for him but he only wanted to be alone so he stayed at Grimmauld Place, the only thing left of his godfather, after a week of pestering him to going to the Burrow everyone finally stopped when he threathen them of moving out of England and they’ll never see him again. He was sorting the library when Kreacher interrupted him

“Master Harry Potter, there’s an owl from Gringotts” Harry left the book he was reading over the table and went directly to the study where most official owls arrived He took the letter from the owl and tear open the missive, he was confused when finished reading

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Gringotts Bank request a metting at the most near time plausible in regards of your lordships and the management of your vaults, we hereby inform you that for the time being all your accounts are frozen and can’t be accesed until we meet this precaution is needed given the lack of response in the last months from every single letter we have sent to you This letter will act as a portkey the password to activate is “War Time” We sincerely expect to see you soon_

_Ragnok Gringotts Manager_

“Well what is to loose, War Time” he said and was immediately transported to the hall of Gringotts where a goblin begrudgingly escort him to see Ragnok The office was spacious but very simple not so many decoration mainly a few paintings and what Harry assumed were goblin weapons

“A pleasure to finally meeting you Mr. Potter, if I may ask why were you refusing to coming to Gringotts, if this is about the incident…” Ragnok said whit a mischievous grin in the face that only serve to scare Harry

“I didn’t know you were asking for me, I never received a single letter from Gringotts until this morning”, that earned a pensive look from the golin “By the way what do you mean with Lordships and accounts”

After a brief explain from the goblin Harry understood that he was the heir to the Potters and the Blacks and that they need and inheritance test to know exactly which claims he could do, Ragnok took a parchment and drowned into an unknow potion then asked him to pour three drops of blood and passed him the parchment and a dagger, a little hesitant he took the dagger and cutting his hand let the blood fall into the paper, few seconds later letter started forming into it

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Parents: James Fleamont Potter Lily Diane Potter née Evans_

_Siblings: Lotus Lilian Potter aka Audree Lynx Dubois_

_All soul bonds Blocked (advised not unblock)_

_Available Lordships: Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell_

_Available titles: Master of Death (active) Landlord (inheritance blocked)_

_Creature Inheritance: Earth Elf (Blocked)_

_Potion Administered_

_Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Not effective)_

_Loyalty to Wesaley family (Active)_

_Amortentia keyed to Ginny Wesley (Active)_

_Disgust to Dark Magic (Active)_

_Loyal Friendship keyed to Ron Weasley (Active)_

_Disgust to all Slytherin related (Partial Active)_

_Fertility Potion (Active)_

_Lust keyed to Ginny Weasley (Partial Active)_

_Charms Applied_

_Loyalty to the light faction by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore_

_Hatred towards Lord Voldemort by Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory Charms by Albus Dumbledore_

_Shame of living conditions by Albus Dumbledore_

_Depression by Molly Weasley_

_Memory charms by Molly Weasley_

_Lust Awakening by Molly Weasley_

The shock was evident in Harry’s face so Ragnok allowed him a minute to recover before adreesing the issue “Well before proceding we need to clean your magical system and purge it from all the tampering, after that we can proceed with claiming our lordships and the check the state of your vaults”

Harry was guided to an adjoined room even more spacious, there was a female goblin waiting for him, she asked him to undress and lay in the middle of the rune circle, he felt something poking at his magic before his world exploded in a ragging fire consuming his very soul and after that he only knew darkness

“You recover well and fast little one, though maybe that’s because of you creature inheritance, but before having access to your creature your magical core needs to recover, this didn’t show up until I made the routine examinations, your core was blocked at least a fifty percent, a miracle there wasn’t a backlash so we tampered your creature blood and will only show when you’re fully recovered” The goblin explained and then passed his clothe to him telling him Ragnok was waiting for him

Harry walked out of the room feeling extremely light, but emotionally he was a wreck, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel, but he knew that he could not let the Weasley matriarch know that he was no longer under her influence He claimed only the Potter and Black lordship, and then he went totally in a rage fit, the Dursley have been receiving money from him since he was a baby and even the Weasley still were taking his money, he didn’t even knew about the wizarding world and they were sacking his trust vault, even the self-proclaimed Lord of the Light, the almighty Albus Dumbledore was taking his money for personal use and for his order of flamingos

“I advise for you to calm down Lord Potter-Black” the goblin was unfazed by the I,proptu but was fascinated with the potential that the boy showed, his uncontrolled power made tremble even the walls of Gringotts

“Sorry master goblin, but my head is a complete mess, I wish to cut access to my vaults from anyone who isn’t me, and my I request could you arrange a meting with my sister, of course you cay take the payment from my main Potter vault

“As you wish, tomorrow you shall receive new regarding the matter”

“May you gold overflow and your enemies tremble at your feet” Harry said before leaving not noticing the curios look the goblin was giving him.

Dinner at the Burrow that night was mandatory, the only way for them to leave him alone was to show his face once in a while, the only comfort was that his lordship rings will provide protection against potion or charms; he wasn’t fine totally opposite so when Ginny throw herself at him it was a miracle he didn’t reated badly

“Harry Mate, you stayin’ all night?” asked Ron enthusiastic, but he didn’t fell overjoyed to be there so he forced a smile to ansmer

“Sorry I can’t, I need to keep cleanin the place so I need to wake up early” the excuse was believable but he knew better than expect them to give up so easily

“Come Harrry” Mrs. Weasley came closer to hug him “This is your home you don’t need to go back to that wretched place”

“It’s my only connection to Sirius, I need…” he cut himself pretending to be overwhelmed but not faking his sadness ‘cause that was very real

“Just leave him alone would you, he needs time” Hermione appeared to rescue him and something in her eyes made him believe she knew that he was only making excuses “Let us dinner and catch up”

After eating it was another round of reason why he should stay and he wasn’t happy about that he was about to curse every single one of them into oblivion but Hermione and George intervened and he made it out alive and unscathed though he knew there where a couple of potions in his food and drink he was mad about that, the only thing that kept him sane was the thought of his sister, and with that in mind he fell asleep after an agitaded day 


	3. About Audree Lynx Dubois

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

A beautiful elegant eagle owl was tapping at his window which was odd, it was really insistent, that's what awaked him, it was already half past ten but he was still in bed, last night he fell asleep very deeply, he had already been tired since Gringotts cleansing ritual but didn’t have time to rest ‘cause he needed to go to the Burrow; lazily he got out of bed and let the owl in, taking the letter from the bird he noticed that it wasn’t from Gringotts as he was expecting,for the answer about the meeting with his sister, it was instead a letter from Mr. Malfoy whom to Harry’s regret was declared to be innocent from being a Death Eater, oddly enough he didn’t even feel hate or disgust towards the Malfoys as he used but he assumed it was an effect of being clean from the manipulation, as a preacaution he checked the letter for any hexes, curses or tampering that could have, when it came blank he safely open the letter

_Lord Potter-Black_

_The goblins informed me of your request for a meeting with our dear Audree Lynx Dubois who is currently in my charge, unfortunately some circumstances make it a little hard to agree to your request, please accept an invitation to have lunch with me and my family as an apology, inside the letter is a portkey that will automatically activate at noon, should you accept only be sure to be holding the portkey at the time otherwise you won’t be able to pass our wards._

_I know that you have question, and I may hold the answer to some, be sure that we are taking care of your sister as a member of our family, sincerely waiting for your presence at the Manor_

_Lord Malfoy_

Shock that’s the only word to describe Harry’s reaction, how could that be?, his sister was with the family of his school nemesis, did his parents trusted the Malfoys?, did they kidnapped his sister?, he really couldn’t understand anything anymore nonetheless he really wanted at least some explanation about what were they doing with her so he took a light breakfast and one more time read the letter from Mcgonagall, everyone had been working hard on Hogwarts restoration and she was asking him to be present to the reopening and will gladly accept him to recourse his last year but he was not in the mood to do it, Hogwarts was his home but there was something missing in him, he had felt like that since the end of the war the goblins told him that could be related to his closed bonds but the advice to not unblocked them was for his safety they didn’t know how badly they could affect him, in his pensive state noon arrive without him knowing, a reminder from kreacher let him know that it was time to go to Malfoy Manor, it was rare, the last time he was there he was a prisoner and about to be turned to Voldemort but now strangely he was a guest.

He arrived to what he can only describe as a waiting room, it was elegant and full with luxury but lacking of personal touch, a house elf appeared and guide him to the study where Lucius was waiting for him, he knocked at the door and receive an invitation to enter the place and he did it with a little bit o doubt, he could still turn around and get out of there only problem he didn’t thought he could and he did wanted to know about his sister so with decision he got in and faced the ex Death Eater, right hand of Voldemort, _just how messed out is my life_ was Harry thought

“It’s a pleasure you could made it” Malfoy was very elated for some reason that he couldn’t discern “Please take a seat we have a lot to discuss I’m sure you have a lot of question”

Harry looked at him with confusion written all over his face but the wizard just ignored it at was paying full attention to what he was about to say “True Mr. Malfoy, one of them is, how did you get my sister in your charge?”

“I see, so the most difficult one first, I have to say that is a long story Mr. Potter, but the question here is are you willing to listening?” he asked cryptically but he wasn’t having any of that

“I’m willing if you are telling me the true, if I feel like this is just some trash that you’re pulling out I’ll be going” declared very firmly earning him nod of affirmation from Mr. Malfoy 

“Your mother was neutral in the war even when your father was deep in the pocket of Dumbledore, she was never in the side of the Light, she even kept contact with her childhood friend, I’m sure you know about Severus” at this he only nodded admitting knowing about it, specially after learning from the man’s memories that he took an oath to protect him “Well, he is your sister godparent, I don’t know the full story but your mother is a descendant from a squib whose child later bear the children of an elf, the gen was strong to awaken the magic in your mother but not enough to enhance her creature but the gen did pass to the both of you, and the Potter line actually has a lot of creature blood so my only guess is that both of you should have enough power to actually awake you’re creature inheritance…”

In the middle of his speech Harry interrupted him not knowing how this was related to them having his sister “Sorry Mr. Malfoy but how this explains why my sister is here under your care”

“Well you need to know the context to understand the reasoning” a fair game of words that let him blank so he couldn’t refute “Anyway she was always wary of Dumbledore more even when she and James got together, I know from Severus that she had some sort of plan to leave England and the war, she asked him to take you away just the morning of the attack, I guess she was going to ask someone else to take you but unfortunately she didn’t have the time, after their deaths Severus run immediately to verify it was true, but he could not take you with him, when he went to Dumbledore he made that unbreakable vow to protect you and never revealed anything related to your sister even when Dumbledore was completely aware of her existence, he couldn’t take her so asked for our help, obviously we couldn’t haver her either, she is not only your sister but Severus goddaughter we were not going to risk someone finding her so we took her to a branch family of the Malfoys in France”

“The Dubois” affirmed Harry, it was still hard to believed his mother was actually plotting against the Headmaster but he was sure now that she was able to see through his façade “But even with all this story which one is the reason of not being able to meet each other?” somehow there was a very deep ugly feeling inside him which only increase with the dark look from Mr. Malfoy

Lucius sighed deeply before answering “She is in magical coma, the Dubois blood adopted her whe she was eleven, it give her a boost but not enough for what was to come, in her sixteen birthday after returning from Beauxbatons, she started to feel ill, it wasn’t serious just a little fever for a day but when her birthday came, a wave of magic exploded from her body, she started to tremble and her parents took her to Saint Gabrielle, where they found out that her magical core was practically full blocked, when the magic of her creature activated it broke that block forcefully and her body couldn’t cope with that amount of magic, it was declared a backlash and her own magic put her in a coma, until this day she hasn’t awaken”

“Why is she with you? where are the Dubois?” He was sure her parents loved her so why they weren’t here, the commentary made Mr. Malfoy got a little blush on his face but it was barely visible Harry noticed only ‘cause he was watching him very avidly trying to see if he was lying or not

“Well” It seemed as he was trying to avoid answering “When Severus knew about the incident I accompanied him to visit her, two days later we received a floo call from Marie telling us to go to immediately to Saint Gabrielle, the healers said that they didn’t know how but her magic was connected to mine so being away from her really put her in more danger so they moved in here and stayed in the manor, by the late time of the war both of them dyed at the hands of the Order just for being associated with me, they were neutral in case you were wondering”

“Is she here? in the manor I mean” he was in part excited and nervous at the same time, especially when he saw Mr. Malfoy get out if the chair and move toward the door

“She is, follow me I’ll take you to her room”

In the way both were in an awkward silence, it was obvious that there was something more going on with Lucius but he only wanted to see his sister so he followed him, he opened the door to the room, he saw it was very well decorated and had everything for a lady’s room, right there in the middle was a big bed and a beautiful woman was lying there, he stood there watching her imagining how could her life be without all the interference that had happened, so deep in his though he never noticed Malfoy leaving him alone or the pass of the time until an elf appared to let him know the family was waiting for him in the small dinning room to where he was lead by the small creature

When he entered the room everyone just looked at him like scrutinizing every single part of him, Draco seemed the most composed while Narcissa had an expression imposible to read for Harry like the beginning it was Lucius who took the lead

“Take a sit Mr. Potter-Black” before ending the phrase Harry corrected him

“Only Harry please” a deep feeling was making him feel very comfortable in the place especially with the man “I’m not use to the Mr. thing”

“Very well, take a sit Harry, after all you are among family, being my wife a member from the Blacks”

The lunch was uncomfortable, Lucius was the one doing the talking and Draco once in a while giving comments an opinion and even when Narcissa wasn’t saying much Harry was very much aware the she was watching his every move, he was really confused about her, what he had heard about the woman was mostly bad thing but that night in the forest he could only see a worried mother, and now that he was seeing it, they really seemed as any ordinary family, he couldn’t say much but her sister was well attended, in that room he could feel her magic trying to reach him but something unknow was blocking it, finishing his meal he bid his goodbyes to the family. He had learned a lot about her sister, just like Hermione she was academically outstanding, she was going to Beauxbatons and was one of the students to go to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, if he only knew back the maybe things coul have been different, his sister probably would not had the magical backlash and they could have been a family, without noticing tears accumulated in his eyes and he cried, he cried until he felt empty.

 _All of this is his fault, he took everythin from me , what right did he though he had, I hate him, if he was alive I would kill him again_ his mind was chaotic and he needed someone, but he didn’t know who he could trust, Ron was out of the picture, the fact that he needed to be fed a potion for being friend said a lot, maybe Hermione wasn’t part of all the lies maybe he could trust her he aimed to the study to write her a letter but ended at the library reading every single book he could find about creatures, creature and magical inheritances and tampering magic spells and rituals. It was late in the night when kreacher appeared with a tray with a sandwich and juice, when he noted the time decided wait until morning to write to Hermione for a metting only the two then he would probably take her to Gringotts just to check and be sure about her part in all the crap that Dumbledore made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death appeared with a nice offering, and Harry is no longer sure of anything anymore, shocking revealing news could maybe give him hope or make him regret knowing

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

He was supposed to be asleep but it just was impossible, his thoughts were running a mile per second, how could he sleep knowing that everything he knew about his family was a total lie, if Snape were alive he could ask him but there was literally no one anymore, not a single person who was personally close to his parents remained alive, he wanted to scream, to vent all his anger and cofussion but the main responsible was dead too so what to do now

_ Hermione, I really hope she isn’t involved in all of this _

“She isn’t, but I don’t think you can remove her from the Weasley grasp” a voice appeared gaving Harry a fright that almost killed him “Sorry it wasn’t my intention to shock you to death” that last statement only sacared him more

 _What the hell, I must be dreaming_ desperate he closed his eyes trying to evade the dark shadow coated figure in front of him

“I can assure you I’m very real, and yes I can delve into your mind, can I be sure you already know who I am?”

“Are you Death?” he wasn’t sure but the appearance was far more telling, which made him realize the earlier statement from the figure was probably and attempt to joke, but really, the creature just gave him creeps

“As you probably have already figured out you acquired the title of Master of Death after collecting the hallows, however do not think for even an instant that you hold power over me, the true is that you have gained my favor and that is already especial, I can grant you solution to all of your problems but every favor from me has a price, however I’m always a thought afar if you need any kind of information, you also are now immortal until you choose otherwise but you can still be deadly injured and suffer the pain” Death was being his very wise ancient godly creature explaining things to a mortal but Harry was still only fixated on the part of solution

“Can you solve my problem?” there was hope in his voice, a glimpse of hope that he had searched everywhere was now given surprisingly by Death 

“As I said young one, every favor has a price, I know what you want so I’m offering you three choices, the first one is that right now I can bring your sister from her limbo, you can then try and know her and give yourself a chance to be a family, the second one is for you to restart your story I will send you back to a time of your preference, you will be in your actual state with your full power then you can re-do all what you want, the third choice is that I will send you back to a moment I want and feel is right for you to re-do all that was wrongly made” Death knew the most fruitful one was the last but the firs ones were more attractive he was just asserting what kind of person his master was

Harry though only for a second and was about to choose the first one when he remembered the words from the deity “Which is the price I have to pay” the smile from Death make him feel cold

“I thought you weren’t going to ask, for the first one is that your sister will have no magic she will be a squib, in the second you will go back but you won’t remember anything from the future ahead the time you choose and to the last one half the price is stated I choose to when you go back your memories will go with you but you will have to break again through the potions, charms and blocks within yourself and I will give you a task to complete, but believe me this task will benefit you” Death looked at him as if waiting for him to fail the test, but this was a very big decision for him to make without another kind of information

Harry thought for a long time without coming to a final decision “You said that information can be given for free” Death looked at him and laugh but at the same time gave Harry the sensation he was proud of him

“Ask away child I can ease your doubt, information is free but I won’t answer everything you ask, sometimes the answer lay somewhere else and not with me” honestly Death was proud his hallows always searched for a worthy owner, not everyone holding the three hallows could be Master of Death, for that you needed to earn the approval of said hallows something nobody knew and reason why a lot died trying to rule the hallows

“Why did you say I could not help Hermione?” He was very curious ‘bout that, if she had charms and potions like him why a cleansing ritual wouldn’t help

“It started like you, Ronald gave her amortentia since the fourth year but with you in the tournament nothing much happened the next year everything was going fine until she became immune to the potion, that was because she was the mate of a creature, so when he recognized her he approached her when your “friend” saw this things changed, since the beginning she wasn’t into Dumbledore machinations so they made a very dark old ritual, so now the mating bond recognized Ronal as her mate and together with Impera Amore she no longer holds a will of her own, even if you break all the magic she will not go back to be herself” Death was sure it was hard for his master to accept the fact that his friend who was like a sister was another victim of the old coot

“Couldn’t you just help me to bring her back to her real self?” he was almost pleading, he really needed someone else to help him through all this

“A favor always has a price, I can help aiding you with my own magic, but if I interfere you need to pay a price for is not only me who will help you, I will need to ask certain noisy brothers of mine to help too ‘cause I only have domain over Death, for this we will need Chronos, Vita, Magic, Dana, probably Kaila and why not Astarte as well” the whole speech seemed as a rant totally out of Death character

“Sorry didn’t knew, this is really difficult, I think I know which one to choose but I need to know which task will you burdened me with?”

“So the last one it seems, you will need to restore Riddle’s sanity, here this will help” a small navy blue pearl very shining fell into Harry’s hand “Just collect the horocruxes and the living pearl will suck the soul part and store it inside her, once inside the parts will mend together you will only need the right time to make a restoration ritual”

“What restoration ritual, how will I know which one to choose” Harry felt overwhelmed he couldn’t believe that Death’s task will be as ridiculous as make him help his enemy, both out nowhere Death suddenly took a book, it looked thin but it wasn’t ‘cause he looking trough a lot of pages

Death halted his search apparently having found what he was looking for “Here, this one is perfect, don’t fret this is now your Grimoire, only you can have access to it, I will help with whatever magic you need from the book” saying that he passed the dark old looking book to him

“We are not going to send back you right now, I need to ask the help from some siblings of mine, so in the mean time you can do whatever you want, I’ll be back tomorrow night” Death made a motion indicating he was leaving

“Wait a minute, can you tell me something about mating, I’m a creature after all and will need the information when you send me back”

“Creatures are not into my domain, you can search for information in the books but I’ll bring someone who has the accurate information, see you then Master” the last bit sounded as Death mocking Harry but this didn’t even payed attention trying to figure out a plan to change the past problem was Death had not even hinted which date he was sending him back

Most information he found on creatures was trash, some were for the romantic approach saying mates were the perfect person made in heavens to the creature and the other were so biased and prejudiced that described the mating bond as a tool from creatures to control people or that it was nothing very significative, he was tired and confused so he was startled when laying in bed after a well deserved bath he hear voices speaking in a language he couldn’t discern

 ** _“Do you think he is asleep?”_** spoke the voice of a women

**_“Don’t thinks so, anyway Death said he would be here at this time so he is late as usual,I’m wondering…”_ **

**_“What are you wondering Chronos, I’m never late, you just are very impatient”_ **

Beside the woman Harry could hear two different males, one sounded like Death but it was a little different

“I know you’re awake, Harry, so let’s begin you have only ten minutes before Chronos finished all he needs to do to you before sending you back”

Begrudgingly Harry got out of bed, there was a tall blond woman with long wavy hair, a petit dark haired male and another one, tall brown haired male that looked as a teenager, but what he recognized from him was the coat, the same one Death was waering the night before

“That’s how you really look like!” Harry pointed Death accusingly and very shocked

“Oh dear” The woman suddenly walked towards Death knocking him in the head “You show yourself in your spooky appearance, agh! It doesn’t matter, Harry Darling we have no time so I will be brief, you asked about mating, there are three kind of bonds in the whole world” The woman started to explain while the other male painted figures in Harry’s body “Soulmate, Choosen Mate and Siblings Mixing, the second one the most common, all creatures search the most appropriated mate according to what they wish for and in a companion once established the bond is almost impossible to break, Soulmates are rare, for this both soul need a deeper connection like being together for a long time this happens in reincarnation cycle or fate’s meddling, the most hard to find are Sibling Mixing, this is a rare connection between siblings magic, it’s unbreakable but can be blocked, twins can have this connection as you with your sister this means that together you are stronger” as she finished the male move to make runes and other scriptures on the floor of the bedroom

“To much information at least I get to choose a mate” Harry sighed alleviated

“Sorry but no my darling, you are stock with a soulmate, by the way my name is Dana but you may know me as mother nature, if you want to prevent them to meddle in your friend’s mating bond this will need to be fulfilled at a short time or you could use Death’s Grimoire to make some blocking stone, those would help”

“Nothing is easier with my life, by the way how do you expect me to break through the portions and charms, I mean I will remember but will have no power to help” he accused Death

“The boy is clever, I though you will have a dumb master Death, a poor unlucky soul who got stucked with you as a servant” The other man laughed at Death expenses and even the woman had the ghost of a smile in her face

“I’m no one servant Chronos and you know it well, my hallows wouldn’t choose someone unworthy, anyway take this” the last was directed to Harry, he gave him a chain necklace with a pendant of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows “It will protected from their magic until your next birthday”

“It’s done, come over here Harry and stand in the middle of the circle” Chronos asked him in a more commanding tone not the playfulness of before

“I have a few more question, who is Hermione’s mate, I need to know” he asked while walking to the center of the circle “and why do you want me to help Voldemort?”

Chronos started to sing in the same language they were talking before, Death smirked knowing that one of those answer was not going to like his Master but before he could answer Dana beat him to it

“Her mate is Draco Malfoy, and why Harry would we not help your soulmate, after all you are meant to be together” and before Harry could say anything light engulfed him and he was no longer in his room at Grimmaul Place 


	5. It's the graveyard again

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

Harry opened his eyes only to find himself in a very familiar situation, he didn’t need to look around to know where he was, the graveyard _If I could I would kill Death_ , according to him this was not the best moment to come back in time, he saw Voldemort emerging from the cauldron it was not a good sight, and suddenly the memory hit him hard, Voldemort was his soulmate, that psycho was supposed to be his companion, in any way that was not the time to think about everything he had learned before being send back, what he needed was to get out of there and what was better than was originally made, so after a short duel with the man jus as before his parents’ ghost got him the time to reach for Cedric’s body and the cup, back in the maze entry the first person he saw was Dumbledore he felt his blood boil but forced himself to not act upon his feelings, tears of frustration started to fall from his eyes all the better for him, to make the same act as before, he clung to Cedric’s body until someone forcefully tore him apart and took him away from the masses, Mad Eye Moody asked him about the grave and Harry snapped from his trance like state, only now he remembered this was actually a Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., he felt sympathy towards the guy but there was nothing he could do right now to help him, so when Dumbledore got inside the office he resigned to poor Barty's fate.

“Are you alright Harry” Hermione run to give him a big hug, one he returned enthusiastically but then he catch Ron’s look, he seemed angry and Harry wondered how he had missed all those little gestures from his supposed best friend

“Yeah mate, we are really worried about you, is true then? Is You-Know-Who back?” though he said all that he really had more of a annoyed face than one of worry

“I don’t wan to talk about it, just not now, I’m a little bit tired I think I’ll go straight to bed” he reassured Hermione holding her hand tightly before leaving them and heading toward the dorms

Harry waited until everyone was sleeping to take the invisibility cloak, his destiny, the Room of Requirement, once settled in there the first thing he did was to assert the whole information he had been given and how it could help him to make changes to the future but his mind was not cooperating with him, not even a single idea came to him, he knew his first step was to try and contact his sister but how could he when he wasn’t supposed to know about her, he really was tired so to make things easier he made a list

_Things to do_

  * _Contact Audree_
  * _Go to Gringotts_
  * _Collect the horocruxes_
  * _Contact the Malfoys_



It was small but he was sure this was mostly what he could do now, he needed help, Death said he could contact him but how, the word echoed in his head, a thought away, _Death, are you there?_ , he gave it a try but nothing happened, resigned that maybe he wasn’t available at the moment he grab a book the room had provided, one on magical history it was time he learned what was this war really about ‘cause being honest he never gave it a thought and knew only that Voldemort wanted to kill him because he was prophesized to have the power to kill him, he was enthralled in his book and never noticed the extra presence in the room until this one talked to him

“Harry, are you going to ignore me the whole night” the man sounded more amused than angered by Harry’s ignorance

Harry looked up expecting to see Death but the one in front of him was the other one, Chronos the one that made the whole ritual to send him back in time not wanting to anger the deity so he pay him full attention “Sorry, by the way why are you her?” that was really nagging at him

Chronos laughed he could feel the tension in the boy “Death is busy, and the others wanted to send you their regards as well as some advice” he walked toward the sofa and sat next to Harry trying to making him relax but having totally the opposite effect “I’m the representative at some point you are going to meet us all, what is that you need?”

“I…” Harry was really nervous, _Why me, I’m no one , I’m a freak that don’t derserve anything, I’m so weak I could not defend myself, this most be an hallucination, this isn’t real_ , a hand in his head took him out of that trail of thoughts and inmediatly got angry that was not his natural reaction

“Don’t worry, my brother’s protection are fully functional but remember that this is your fourteen years old body, most of your thought became clear and hard to manipulate the year you were out hunting the horocruxes” he looked into Harry’s eyes, right inside his mind he saw exactly why even Death’s barriers weren’t fully helping the boy “You need to go Gringotts and get the cleansing, the damage in your sister and your soulmate are leaking to you, I brought a present”

Taking a little box from his pocket he got on his knees and offered the object to Harry, this one just opened his eyes wide at Chronos gesture, specially after noticing the contents, the Gaunt’s ring, meaning now he also had the Resurrection Stone “Magic, the bastard, told it was too risky for you to pick by yourself and Dana send this note, don’t read it just give to the goblins when you go to the bank” Harry took the note and put it in his pocked, the ring was beautiful, after wearing it he remembered it was cursed and freaked out thinking he was going to die that was until he heard Chronos laugh “Did you really thought I was giving you something that could kill you, but I’m here because you needed information”

“Yeah, sorry, I only remembered about the curse in the ring, do I need to acquire the wand too, ‘cause stealing it from Dumbledore is suicide mission for now” he inhaled regaining insigh of what he really needed to know and asked “Is there a way to create a double or get a time turner? Otherwise it will be impossible for the Order to not notice it, I’m planning of going to Gringotts as soon as I set foot in no 4”

“No there is no way, have you tought of using Death’s cloak, and you just need to call for the wand, it belongs to you, you still held the title of Master of Death, and only until you died or choose to not be it you will stop being it

“That’s… I just thought, never mind, should I send a letter to my sister, I mean I’m not supposed to know about her”

“Here, your mother’s diary, send by our youngest, she said that it was in possession of your aunt and you could gain advantage from the information inside, ok I shouldn’t be doing this, it’s against my rules but I like you and if Kaila is right…, well use it wisely it only has one use, after that it’ll disappear” Chronos extended him what looked like a time-turner but instead of golden it was silver “about your sister I think you shoul meet her in Gringotts and both getting ride of the blocks

“Wow… Thanks Chronos” he took the time-turner and save it just next with the diary he also hold the pearl which immediately activate

A bright light was emitting from the pearl stone, it reached to the ring absorbing Voldemort’s soul after finishing, the ring now felt more lightly to Harry, the pearl now tried to reach to Harry’s scar, that made him panic, now that he thought about he felt more complete without the detach he was feeling after the war 

**_Stop now, Vastator, don’t touch the boy_** Chronos ordered the pearl stone an this one stopped immediately retreating back

“Sorry Harry, but the blocks and tampering in your magic confused Vastator, he tried to attack your soulmate bond mark”

“WHAT?!” he was again confused; his scar was his soulmate bond mark but he was sure it was a horocrux,

“At the beginning it was” Chronos explained sensing the child distress “Dana explained it to you soulmate are rare, souls needs to be in close contact for a long time or it could be arranged by Kaila, I mean fate, in your case is both”

Strangely it made sense to Harry, now that he notice he felt more complete than how he felt after the war, it made him understand why his scar had reacted different in the graveyard, why it didn’t hurt, anyway after a short chit chat Chronos left Harry to meditate in everything he had said, unfortunately he felt more than tired and not wanting to return to the forms he asked the room for a bed, he had to say it was a very luxurious bed, he aloud himself that moment to forget about everything and he dreamed, about his sister, about his soulmate, his real friends and the life he could now have, he relaxed into the dream ‘cause he promised that this time around he would make from the dream a reality 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you who have commented, i really appreciate your tips and that you liked my work, hopefully that you will like where this story goes


	6. Lily's Diary

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

Half a day later Harry felt himself as an idiot, yes he was a total idiot, he forgot completely about the diadem horocrux, how could he have forgotten something like that?, simple he was still adapting to being back and still processing all the new information, he barely had have a day knowing about the betrayal before Death sent him back, so he found the right moment at dinner time and escaped to the Room of Hidden Things

“Where the hell was the damn thing?” he asked to the air, and then he felt it just as before a little tugging, guiding him to the piece of Voldemort’s soul

He reached for the diadem and then took the pearl stone, again one light surrounded the thing and soon it was a normal diadem he choose to leave it there in a chest he had found earlier, he put some basic protections ‘cause right now he wasn’t able do more than that.

He still had time but did't want to sit in the Great Hall with everyone watching him and specially he was not in the mood to humor Dumbledore and his scheming so he went straight to the kitchens and grabbed a light snack.

Later in the night he was laying in bed, unable to get some sleep and took the opportunity to read his mother diary

_15 January 1976_

_I received a letter today, my mother was really worried and confessed something that I can’t believe, she had a fling years ago and I was the result of it, all this years she kept the secret, but what was totally unexpected was that she is not a muggle but a squib, and my father is an elf so she thinks that maybe I can come into a creature inheritance during my birthday, it’s totally unnerving, now I have to be even more careful with the Headmaster I know and have seen the looks he gives poor Remus, I’m their friend and I truly love James but never in my life I’ll trust Albus Dumbledore, he is not what he portrays, that’s the main reason I keep my friendship with Severus in secret, that old man really is unfair and I’ll say he even hates all about Slytherin_

_31 January 1976_

_Nothing happened, I already wrote mother about it, so she can relax, according to her my grandfather was a squib from the Avery family, she has also write about my real father, she had promised to contact him in case I came into my heritage, even when it didn’t happen to me something inside is telling me to be ready for my children, I think I was not magically strong enough to awake the creature in me but I did receive a boost in my magic I can feel it more freely now, James is being a prat and not listening to me when I warn him about the behavior of the Headmaster it just doesn’t feel right, is like speaking to a deaf_

_28 August 1976_

_I hate him, I fucking really hate him that damn Dumbledore put compulsions and charms on me if it weren’t for mom knowing more about this stuff I don’t know what I’ll be doing now, maybe licking Dumbledore’s boots, aah no he doesn’t wear boots, does he wear shoes, agh! Who cares, god bless the goblins and my real father, yeah I finally met him he looks so young for his age, apparently elfs age even slower than wizards, but back to the old bastard he put me under his control, apparently he didn’t like the ideas I was putting on James; Erlan, my father recommended to work on my elemental magic even when I’m not an elf my affinity for elements is quite high_

_1 September 1976_

_I met with Severus earlier, before boarding the express I felt so guilty we weren’t being obvious with our friendship but asking this of him, it’s the only way and I know it will work otherwise Dumbledore might suspect I’m no longer under his domain, Erlan send me a pretty helpful book so now I’m working on a protection stone I’ll use Earth element ‘cause it’s the one calling to me the most_

_27 December 1976_

_I went out to visit Erlan, he is from a very prestigious clan and a very important person, I learned a lot from the elfs and they helped me to finish the stone I was working on, they were adamant on me learning and I don’t know why but even when I asked they didn’t answer so I gave up, but my suspicious are real there is the possibility of me passing the gene to my kids so is good I’m learning what being an elf entails, they says the Potters also have creature blood in them I wonder if James knows. Severus is mad but has already forgiven me we can only chat now that I’m home and through secret messages in Hogwarts, the set up of a fight convinced Dumbledore that I’m following the right path, what a hypocrite_

_2 June 1978_

_I have almost forgotten about my diary these years have been crazy, OWLS, NEWTS, I’ve been studying like mad, James and I are formally together he met my parents and I met his, oh good, Remus says he is planning on proposing right after finishing school, I deeply love him but the old fool still worries me he has been mentioning joining his Order and James has already agreed without even asking me, I feel like I’ll join only to protect my friends, I still keep contact with Erlan but he said now is not a good time and until danger pass I won’t be able to talk to him though he sent me a package with books I’m planning on reading later_

_25 December 1978_

_I’m so happy, James finally proposed to me, I’m planning a wedding but with the whole Voldemort dilemma we are only doing a very intimate ceremony, Severus doesn’t like it a bit ‘cause I’m takin too much risks but understands why I’m doing it, he told me he was in love with me before getting his inheritance, I couldn’t stop laughing when he told me he has vampire blood in him, and with Voldemort’s aid he is now the heir to the Prince family until he finds his blood mate and meets the requirements to the Lordship, James on the other side is not even thinking about his responsibilities as a Lord, his parents don’t say it but I can see it in his eyes they are happy for their son but disappointed in said son not looking up into their traditions and society_

_6 May 1979_

_James is devastated, he doesn’t know what to do without his parents and only now he is seeing things, I don’t know why but he is distant from everyone, I try to help him but I don’t know how, Severus told me something change, the Dark Lord was mostly fine until recently after a meeting where they were trying to achieve a peace treaty, he went berserk, now everyone is afraid of him, things are getting complicated and Dumbledore is putting everyone in the front line, it doesn’t matter to him if they are young or old, he only cares about his fame and glory, because while they die thinking they are fighting for justice in reality they die for Dumbledore, for his fame, his glory his power_

_14 October 1979_

_James came to me asking for help, he was feeling ill, so we went to Gringotts, his magical core was blocked and now the damage was irreversible, he had a strong creature blood in him and while it fought against the block those were constantly renewed, and even tampered with his creature magic which is the reason now he was ill, they couldn’t do anything, goblins said he probably had a partial bond that while it wasn’t blocked couldn’t be fulfil for the damage the tampering had cause, it was disheartening watching James, the love of my life falling apart like that but even finding his mate was not enough_

_17 December 1979_

_I finished my research, within the books Erlan sent, I found a possibility to at least ground James, a child, a son, it was preferable with his potential mate but we also share a bond, when we found it out it was a shock, so now I’m finally pregnant, I suggested retired from the war and James agreed but when he came back from speaking with the old fool he was changed and ready to fight even if he died, which in his state was very possible, I talked with Severus and he is of the opinion that James was again spelled by Dumbledore and I was not going to endanger my baby to save him, not anymore now it's not only me i have to think, there is a life growing inside me that needs my protection even more than James_

_21 May 1980_

_Twins, I’m going to have twins, it’s amazing and not, we are now into hiding, the old goat believes in a stupid prophecy about the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will born as the seven month dies, but I don’t feel my babies are the ones from that prophecy. After a long silence Erlan sent me a letter, my kids are really special, but not from Dumbledore’s prophecy no this one was ancient and made by a centaur, something about light and dark finally shining in unison but also warned me that I probably won’t make it out alive, so now I'm trying to look for a way of running away, to keep my babies and me alive, safe and protected_

_9 August 1980_

_My babies are beautiful a girl and a boy, we called them Harry and Lotus, Sirius is godfather of Harry and Severus of my Lotus, I had to obliviate them after the ceremony, they are totally in Dumbledore’s pocket, they are even suspicious of Remus, I’m really sorry of loosing contact with him but now I don’t care or even try to reason with James, I need to find a way of saving my children and myself from this war, they are my number one concern, it may be selfish but even when James looks stable I'm only worried about them Harry and Lotus, I can't save James now, even Severus believes that and sometimes it seems as if that pained him but i won't ask, if he doesn't say it, he has his reasons for it_

_31 July 1981_

_I think a found a way, I’m going to send them away with people I trust, I know Severus is now a double agent because of me, but I’ve always feel that he hides something more, I won’t pressure him he must have a great reason to not tell me, I will give Lotus to him and then a few days later I’ll give Harry to Elena, she agreed to keep him safe until I can reach them, the Avery were accepting but i still don't know how to feel about them, but I’ll think later about that now I only want to enjoy having my babies in my arms and James by my side, it’s a sweet illusion of peace and perfection and I want to be delusional at least for a while_

_10 October 1981_

_I’m weak, I don’t know why but it started since Dumbledore’s last visits I don’t know if my plan will work so James and I made a testament, mine was private I changed it when James was unaware I also wrote a letter for my babies if I don’t make it, hopefully it won’t come to that, I’m going to leave the books and the letters in my personal vault one only them can access, one no one knows about only Severus, I even have a back up plan in case we are attacked before I send away my son and daughter_

_30 October 1981_

_I send her away with Severus, I’m crying but I know it’s the best, now it’s Harry turn maybe tomorrow or in two days, the array and runes are in position in case something happens, I’ll miss my little Lotus she is so beautiful I want to hold her in my arms, god I can’t stop crying but just a few days more, I also sent Tunny a few things to keep for me, she may not love me anymore but own me a few favors, I’m a about to make it, they are going to be alive, they are going to be safe and i'll be ther for them hopefully, I’m doing everything for you my babies, I don’t know what to expect I’m growing weak but I still have enough to protect them, Lotus and Harry are going to be fine_

He was crying, Harry was crying, her mother had suffered but have always protected her friends and family; so she had actually let something in her personal vault, he wondered why the goblins didn’t said anything but maybe that was something mentioned in her last will which he had never heard about, he would find later, it was already sunrise so instead of sleeping he got out to take a shower, his mother was a great woman, he was sure, Dumbledore had really messed with everyone’s life, but now it was Harry mission to make right all that the goat made wrong he loved how his mother always found nicknames for the Headmaster, _who could be dad’s potential mate, what kind of creature he was, I really need to speak to Severus_ there was a lot in his mind but now he needed to finish his shower and write a letter to his sister 


	7. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Audree perspective, so we learned more about her, she does know about her family from Sev but not exactly who they are, she is smart and will be a main character in the story after all the siblings are stronger together

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

_Dear Audree Lynx Dubois_

_I really don’t know how to start writing this letter, you may not know anything about me but I’m your brother, as unreal as it may sound to you, for me it was a very gratifying surprise, I’m aware that you have a family of your own but I hope there could be a little space for me in your life, I’m looking forward to meet you, if you agree to this request please let me know through Snape, I know you know him and he is your godfather, he is totally aware of who I am, I don’t know if he ever talked about me or our parents but he will know how to find me, please make a decision before July 31, I’m planning our meeting to happen before our birthday, later will be impossible for someone has already make plans for me_

_Love and waiting to meet you_

_Your Dear Brother_

Audree was surprised but unfazed, her parents and Severus had mentioned it a few times, her parents did it when she was almost eleven and talked to her about the blood adoption, her godfather made it the first week of vacation after his first year so she already knew she was not the Dubois daughter and that she had a brother but never in her life she thought said brother will reach to her, in fact she didn’t even knew who were her real parents, Severus just tell her she had a brother and that her parents died in the war and for unforeseen circumstances both babies were apart

 ** _“Are you alright Audree”_** a blond girl taller thar her asked her in a perfect fluid French

“ ** _Yeah since you read that letter, you seem to be much more absent than usual”_** a boy to her right remarked, not to intrude but because he was worried

 ** _“Elise, Patrick I assure that I’m perfectly fine but I need to find certain professor to get ride of this doubts”_** without even looking behind she stormed out of the Great Hall of Hogwarts

It was the last day in the foreign school, she was smart reason why she along with other selected student went abroad even when not having the right age, obviously concession were made as Fleur’s sister, in particular Audree wasn’t close to the blond half veela, she wasn’t prejudiced against creatures her parents taught her better than that, is just that it was innate, she roamed the halls of Hogwarts until she realized she was in front of the door of her godfather, she was about to knock on the door when it was abruptly open letting a familiar blonde out of the office

“Dubois, sorry it wasn’t my intention”

“Don’t worry Draco, it’s Severus inside?” at the mention of the name a grimace appeared in the blonde’s face

“He is, but I advise you against trying to take part in any social interaction with him” She giggled at the boy’s attitude it was clear to her that Severus probably had admonished him, nothing new, certainly Draco was always punished by silly things and it was annoying he was always so formal, true they weren't that close but at least they were acquantices 

“Thanks but what I need to discuss with him is important, and please drop the formalities and send my regards to your family” saying goodbye to the blonde she went inside the room

She noticed Severus was organizing the shelfs and not even sensed her enter, looking closely she noticed how tense he was, something was clearly disrupting him but she knew it was in vain to try and ask the man for information, he was stubborn and never let people get too close, nothing rare on a part vampire, those creatures were clearly private, very little was known about them, it was funny students in Hogwarts tend to call her godfather the dungeon bat, if they knew of his creature blood, yeah she wasn’t interested in know what that bunch of hormonal students will do, specially that menace of Weasley twins, they were smart but very naughty a bad combination of traits

“Are you available to talk?” her voice was low, somehow since arriving Hogwarts she had feel even more weak, there was a pull, a calling like her magic was feeling something she needed but it faded before she could even try to reach it

“Whomever you are, now I’m not in the mood…” whatever he meant to say was cut when he saw her little goddaughter, but of course to him she was much more than that just as her brother but he couldn’t say that at least not now “Audree, what are you doing here, I told you it is…”

“Yeah, yeah I know, risky and dangerous” she interrupted him, he emphasized all that when he knew she was one of the students coming to Hogwarts but never explained why, thought thinking about everything, now she understood that her brother was in this school and the reason for them to be apart was related to someone in here “I would not search for you if it wasn’t something important” she handed him the letter and the man only look at her with doubt “My brother wrote to me, I don’t know more than what the letter say so I came to ask you”

Severus read the letter with apprehension, there was something going on and he didn’t know what it was, his first suspicion was the old meddling Headmaster but he was sure he didn’t know anything about the girl and it wasn’t in his interest to let Harry know, then it was Sirius, but he was sure Dumbledore messed up with the man’s already broken mind, Remus was out of the picture he never knew that the babies were twins, so he ran out of options

“I don’t know what to tell you, the letter is genuine, if you want to meet him you should”

“It’s him isn’t it, I have come to my own conclusion, they don’t let me come because of my beauty, believe me Maxime don’t fall for that” she saw the resignation in her godfather face but also the indecision “Tell Harry I’ll meet him when he deems it’s safe, I’ll be happy to finally know my brother, I’ll be happy if that’s the only thing he wants but I have the feeling is so much more and it scares me a little” suddenly she had a pair of arm hugging her tightly it was not the first time and she always thought it was strange she felt more at home with Severus than her parents

She was not dissing her parents they were very loving but there was something in Severus, a warm nobody else could give her except maybe her real parents, when he let her go she had tears in her eyes and didn’t even know why but a deep feeling inside her was telling her something big was going to happen, she wasn’t a seer, she was fully aware that her magic wasn’t great it even was less than average so she compensated her lack of power with knowledge after all knowledge is power, one of the things she really couldn’t understand of Britain was the adamant decision of separate light from dark and identified them as good and evil, Beauxbatons taught both branches of magic never labelled them as evil or good

“I’ll pass your message, are you going to return to Burdeos?” she was sure he already knew the answer but still say it out loud

“Don’t think so, so I’ll write to my parents and you tell the Malfoys they’ll be having a guest, now excuse me but I have a blonde to nag”

Before she could reach Draco in the Slytherin table at dinner she was intercepted by a redhead girl, young, probably a year younger, if she remember correctly she had seen the girl with Harry a few time so maybe she was related to that Weasley boy friend of her brother, She came to the conclusion of Harry being her brother for all the information in the letter and the few clues Severus had gave her ver the years, the reason she knew who were Harry's friend is because her brother was so much like a celebrity; the youngster pull her aside and pass her a note, apparently Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to meet her which was strange, she tried to instead go to Draco to inform him but the girl grab her by the arm and pull her outside the Great Hall

“Headmaster Dumbledore says it is important to meet him and you should go right now to his office” Audree was irritated, nobody was going to treat her that way, she wasn't only smart but also fiery but when she met her eyes those were glassy and lifeless, signs of probably an Imperius curse, so she nodded and with that part to meet Dumbledore

She wasn’t dumb the man wasn’t inviting her out of his good heart so she pulled out from her little pouch a collar, one that was given to her since birth and later learned it was a strong protective necklace, strong enough to repel compulsion and made ineffective potions she could ingest or at least she will have time to go to Severus should the need arise, she walked straight to the Headmaster office never noticing a pair of green eyes watching her with interest


	8. Gringotts Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Gringotts and is surprised to what he found, finally meets his sister face to face and is even more shocked to know what Dumbledore had made her go through

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

He knew the exact moment his sister opened the letter, it had a monitoring spell, he had considered the option of putting a tracking spell but he had the marauder’s map, it was frustrating for him to always remember the details of his own life a little bit late, so since then he had been following her every move, he notice when she showed up for dinner trying to go to Slytherin’s table but was intercepted by Ginny and forcefully dragged outside, he was about to intervene when he saw Audree’s change in demeanor but once he notice exactly where she was heading he could only see in red, the Headmaster’s office, what was really killing him was being totally useless, it was to dangerous to walk straight into the place and pull her sister out, too much to loose, he knew her sister is still had a future he had not changed anything yet so she should be fine, that was the only thought comforting him

She was out but it was clear something wasn’t right her posture was super tense, her hands were clenched in fists, she had barely walked a few steps when she passed out, worried Harry ran to help her, at the firs contact he felt a sudden rush of his magic it felt like it was singing, but it wasn’t alone, he felt his sister’s magic trying to reach for him but was being rudely held back, not taking any risk he levitated her and walked towards Snape’s quarters, ‘cause she was mumbling his name in search for help, he still remember where they were even if he only visited the man a couple of times, while walking he was musing about how different his magic felt, he remembered last time was similar, right after the whole Voldemort coming back his magic felt great, like a vast ocean he was swimming in but unfortunately that felling fade away as soon as he set foot in the Order's Headquarter, thiking now, maybe Dumbledore noticed it and made something, but his magic didn’t feel like this after the goblin’s cleansing so that was his question _What is different now?_

He arrived without even being aware, he knocked on the door, it was late so he wasn’t expecting the man to be in a good mood not when the Dark Lord and the old goat were breathing on his neck

“Whoever is bothering at this hour please…” whatever he planned to say died in his mouth when he noticed the girl and her state “Hurry up and put her on the couch”

He could not like the man but he respected him and by the look in his eyes he was sure his sister had a place in the potion master’s heart, he watched while he run test after test in his sister, she was still unconscious until Snape casted a spell Harry didn’t recognize and the girl was awake, this is not how he planned to meet her so he walked away when they weren’t paying attention

“Harry were have you been?” Hermione run to hug him as soon as he descended the stairs “You’ve been avoiding us” she was clearly worried, and to be honest he really had spent just the required amount of time with them to not make his redhead friend suspicious 

“Mione, leave him be I’m sure it wasn’t his intention” Ron looked him in the eyes like searching for an answer

“Sorry you guys, I really needed time to process everything” He was calm, rare and by the look Ron gave him it really was super rare “I just saw Cedric die and Voldemort being brough back!” he raised his voice but didn’t yell at them, and while Ron looked somehow smug, Hermione just stare at him as if knowing he was totally acting that outburst

“Ready to leave school?” Ron asked him while they were heading to the Great Hall where they were sending off the other schools

“I am, this year surely left a mark on me”

Being back with the Dursley was not nice, truly the abuse stopped a little when Sirius threatened them and now he wasn’t letting them abuse him, so when aunt Petunia woke him to do breakfast, he very nicely ask her to leave him alone, well not exactly, there were yelling and curses but at the end they reached a middle ground he was going to be in charge of the cooking and gardening ‘cause honestly he loved it somehow now he suspected was because of his creature inheritance. Barely two days with his “family” a very familiar eagle owl arrived, he didn’t need to open the letter to know it was from his sister, so he kept it and waited to read it after tending to the garden, the owl was still there and he supposed it was awaiting a reply so he went up to his bedroom owl tailing him, the note was short and specific, asked where to meet them, he was still worried about what had happened to her but it was more pressing to meet her in Gringotts and avoid the danger the block was putting in her, he had already thought about when to visit the bank but needed to verify certain things before but Death had assured him that that day was perfect so he write to her feeling confident about it.

The plan was already set, he wasn’t using Chronos time-turner by Death’s advice to use it in a more urgent situation like the first meeting with Tom or when he actually mended the broken soul pieces, instead he was going to go to the supermarket where he had already made an order and only needed to pick up, there he was going to use the cloak and go straight to Gringotts, easy, he only needed to verify the Order, and if they were surveilling the house, he knew that they did it after the event in the Ministry the last time but he was not certain if they did it too after the Triwizard Tournament

“Boy, get down here” his uncle was very pissed but Petunia really warned him to not mess out with him, while he couldn’t actually do magic with his wand they didn’t know because he used a little bit of help from Death to scare them 

“Yes uncle, is there something you need?” just because they had an agreement, he was not going to tempt them, not when he still had not access to his full magic

“In a few days we have guest, so buy this” he handed him a list he had already seen and was already bought “Is everything you will need to make an impressive dinner, you’ll see when to go but let your aunt know so she can give you the right amount to pay” without looking at him he leave and went to work

“If you’re going today the money is on the counter” his aunt said from the kitchen

“I’ll be going tomorrow, anyway the dinner is in the weekend, I’ll be in the garden”

Harry went straight to a patch of flowers he was trying to save from drying, but with little to no luck _Death, answer me please_ he tried to reach for his supossed servant

 _I can’t come to you right now, but I can listen to your worries_ he heard Death's voice inside his head for not the first time

 _I can’t do magic, how am I supposed to go to Gringotts, the knight bus is out, broom is also out so how? tell Death, how?_ Harry demanded, knewing it was more out of his nervousness to meet his sister than really caring to transportation mode and Death knew it too

_ Please master, with the elder wand you can do any magic you want but you refuse to call for her at this moment however I can teach you of another way to travel _

_ Really Death, which method? _

_ Master, don’t worry this method will come naturally for you, shadow travel, most dark creatures and wizards choose this way of transport _

_ Am I a dark creature? I never thought Elfs could be dark in nature _

_ Not your creature, actually there is not a dark creature, believe me Dana could spend the whole day explaining you that, is magical affinity what makes a creature or a wizard light or dark and you shouldn’t worry for every full dark magic there is the full light counterpart so both are balanced or they used to be _

_ Wow… so I have a dark affinity another reason for the old fool to hate me _

_ Obviously, Harry after all you are Death’s Master, I’ll be with you as soon as the sun set so wait for me in your room _

And just as he promised Death was there as the sun was leaving the sky, he wasn’t a patient teacher and keep complaining to Harry every single time he made a mistake, shadow travel was actually very easy but Harry still had to fight against what he believed to be a small block in his magic and Death agreed, he even told Harry he knew the reasons but didn’t explain further, apparently he was enjoying his master’s frustration

Next day he took the cloak with him and was cautious of his surrounding to notice if anyone was following him, once in the supermarket he took Death’s cloak and shadow travel to Diagon alley, once there he still wear the cloak he needn’t people recognizing him, only putting it aside once inside the bank

“May your gold overflow and your enemies tremble” again he said out of nowhere and the goblin knew this was no ordinary wizard

As last time he was headed to Ragnok office taking notice of his surroundings he found the place in the same state as many years in the future, his eyes then took notice of the door leading to the adjacent room, he could still remember the pain and numbness that came after the cleansing ritual, something he was probably going to suffer again, but was hoping to avoid, chief Ragnok appear and the talk was small and brief unlike last time he was told about requirements to claim Lordships, this time Harry didn’t doubt when he saw the dagger and took it even before being told, just as last time words appear in the parchment but somehow now it seemed even a bigger list

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Parents: James Fleamont Potter_

_Lily Diane Potter née Evans_

_Siblings: Lotus Lilian Potter aka Audree Lynx Dubois_

_Soul Bonds:_

_Soulmate (blocked)_

_Advice: unblock with caution_

_Sibling Mix (blocked)_

_Advice: unblock with both sibling present_

_Available Lordships:_

_Potter (requirements not meet)_

_Black (requirements not meet)_

_Slytherin (requirements not meet)_

_Gryffindor_

_Peverell_

_Enabled titles:_

_Master of Death_

_Potential titles:_

_Landlord (inheritance blocked)_

_Dark Master_

_Elite Necromancer_

_Creature Inheritance: Earth Elf (Blocked)_

_Potion Administered_

_Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Active)_

_Loyalty to Weasley family (Active)_

_Disgust to Dark Magic (Active)_

_Loyal Friendship keyed to Ron Weasley (Active)_

_Disgust to all Slytherin related (Active)_

_Blind Bravery (Active)_

_Submissive behavior (Active)_

_Charms Applied_

_Loyalty to the light faction by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore_

_Hatred towards Lord Voldemort by Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory Charms by Albus Dumbledore_

_Shame of living conditions by Albus Dumbledore_

_Studies disinterest by Albus Dumbledore_

_Disdain for rules by Albus Dumbledore_

_Morabis Mentis by Albus Dumbledore_

_Full Blood Glamour by Albus Dumbledore_

_Memory Charms by Molly Weasley_

_Filial Amoris by Molly Weasley_

_Heavy Attraction to Ginny Weasley by Molly Weasley_

Knowing what to expect this time Harry was more controlled, and his temper didn’t flare obviously he knew the core block will appear in the medical examination before the cleansing ritual and was truly looking forward to know if this time was half blocked as it was before

“Mr. Potter before proceeding to the claiming of your Lordships it will necessary that you undergo a cleansing ritual, as indicated, for the removal of the Sibling Mix bond your sister presence will be required”

“She should arrive soon to Gringotts, will be easier have a goblin escort her here so we could unblock our bond after the cleansing” Harry added, he already suspected something like that, after all in his future it was advice to not unblock the bonds probably for his dead soulmate and half dead sister, so he really asked his sister to go to the bank with little time difference to his planned meeting

“Very well, then we’ll deal with that later”

A female goblin appeared and ask him to follow her, he did it, knowing what was coming but before she started to even run the first test he warned her of possibly having a blocked magical core, the face on the creature was priceless, she was indignant, angry even more after reading he had his creature blood blocked, after the tests, she informed him that indeed his core was blocked but only a 40%, apparently recently something gave his magic a boost that aloud him to break through some of the block, Harry wondered if that have happened last time and Dumbledore had to reinforce the block once he was in Grimmauld Place.

The cleansing was exactly like last time, that feeling inside is very own self, the pain was a bit reduced but the main difference was his feelings right now he felt exactly the same, there was no change and he could only be thankful to Death, the numbness and confusion form the other time was very disconcerting and disorienting, he was glad of not feeling like that again

“Everything is settled” the female goblin inform him now that he was conscious “You still have time for your core to settle before you came into your creature inheritance so we did nothing to it, chief Ragnok told me that later you will remove the block on your bond with your sister, I advise that she goes through a cleansing too just as a precaution” with that she left leaving him alone, so he went back to the office, once inside he was sure the assessment of his vaults was already done but right now he couldn’t do anything, at least that is what he thought

“Mr. Potter, before I can give you the assessment of your vaults let’s proceed to the Lordship, as you well know you can’t claim either the Slytherin, Potter or Black but you can be put as the official heir” Ragnok gave an intended look to Harry while this one was deep in thinking

“What does being the heir entails? Is there a difference from my current position?” he really didn’t know; he was never told anything related to that and now he really hated his ignorance of the wizard’s tradition and customs

“Right now, you are only a member of the families, being heir will give you authority over the member of the family and some power over the accounts, are you going to claim heirship, only Slytherin you are unable to claim as there is already an Heir”

“Yes, I will, what about the Gryffindor and Peverell lordship? Do I meet the requirements?” he was uncertain last time he didn’t even look at them now they were his only choice

“For Gryffindor you are a descendant by blood, and can already hold the sword the only thing missing is being tested by the family ring” the goblins said and at the same that brought him a little box with a ring inside “As for the Peverell you need to be a dark wizard, have mastery of a dark branch of magic and be accepted by the family ring that if I’m not wrong is already in your possession, so you can already claim both” 

“But I have no mastery in any kind of magic how could…” _Is because of the title of master of Death, you have already mastered me_ Harry could swear Death was laughing at the end, the sudden voice in his head startled him and the goblin gave him a very odd look but he decided to ignore it, beside he could already feel Death’s presence fading

“You should try the Gryffindor ring and latter put the one from the Peverell, also take at the end the heir rings from the other families”

Harry took the ring from he box it was made of gold, with a bright red ruby, he was sure the was an emblem in the stone but could not discern it right at the moment, upon wearing it he could feel a warm sensation over his whole body and then the strange feeling extended to his magic that the ring was trying to subdue, at the end his magic was stringer enough to get ride of the ring influence and the sensation was gone but there was still a lingering warm, like a protective mantle, he then took out the Peverell’s ring, and put it in his index finger, it was totally opposite from the warm of Gryffindor this one was icily cold, this was different as if the ring was searching for something in him and apparently it found it ‘cause the feeling left him very soon, sooner than with the Gryffindor one, for the Heir rings the goblin indicated to wear them together as they could merge within each other

“You are now officially Lord Peverell-Gryffindor and Heir Potter-Black, you can use any of the names it will made no difference, a goblin assistant has informed that your sister is already here, would you like for her to come here” strangely enough the goblin seemed to be a little nervous which was one hell rare they were warriors so what could be bothering a goblin

“If it is not a problem, I want her to take and inheritance test and the cleansing ritual, if she is willing, would that be a problem?” he knew that for a price goblins could be the best allies but still there was something strange and he wasn’t sure of exactly what

“It’s a pleasure to serve Lady Audree” that answer was surprising but he got no chance to ask any further when the office’s door opened revealing a beautiful girl, her sister hair was auburn in color, long and wavy, pale skin that make her rosy pink lips look adorable, she was beautiful, her eyes though weren’t green, but a deep blue, she truly had elfin appearance even when he knew her creature blood was strong, no doubt for it had to be to break an almost full block on her magical core, it was still surprisin to see it

“A pleasure to meet you chief Ragnok, may your gold overflow and by your side be the gods” it was a different greeting, one that left both goblins present shocked “Harry, is nice to finally meet you” when she kept talking it brought everyone out of their shock

“Audree…” he said doubtfully he wasn’t sure how to talk with her “Before we speak I would like for you to…”

“Inheritance test, right?” she interrupted him, she already suspected that, it was the only way to prove his word

She was totally willing to do it so the goblin took another parchment to make her test, he offered the dagger, she didn’t hesitate to take it and cut her palm letting her blood fall into the paper, he didn’t expect to see much in her test after all she grow up away from Dumbledore’s machination

_Name: Lotus Lilian Potter aka Audree Lynx Dubois_

_Parents: James Fleamont Potter_

_Lily Diane Potter née Evans_

_Blood Adopted Parents: Allen Marcus Dubois_

_Margaret Karen Dubois née Befort_

_Siblings: Harry James Potter_

_Soul Bonds:_

_Soulmate and chosen mate: Not revealed yet_

_Sibling Mix (blocked)_

_Advice: unblock with both sibling present_

_Available Ladyships:_

_Potter (requirements not meet)_

_Prince (requirements not meet)_

_Dubois (requirements not meet)_

_Avery (Heir)_

_Gryffindor (Heir)_

_Peverell (Heir)_

_Potential titles:_

_Nature’s Ruler (inheritance not reached)_

_Light Master_

_Healer Ultimate_

_Magic’s chosen_

_Creature Inheritance: Aquatic Elf_

_Potion Administered_

_Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Not effecive)_

_Disgust to Dark Magic (Dull)_

_Disgust Malfoy Family (Not effective)_

_Blind Obedience (Dull)_

_Liquid Imperio (Not effective)_

_Charms Applied_

_Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore (Null)_

_Hatred towards Lord Voldemort by Albus Dumbledore (Null)_

_Memory Charms by Albus Dumbledore (Null)_

_Family disinterest by Albus Dumbledore (Null)_

_Studies disinterest by Albus Dumbledore (Null)_

_Morabis Mentis by Albus Dumbledore (Dull)_

_*MAGICAL CORE FULLY BLOCKED*_

At the las statement in the parchment every single person in the room went deadly silent, impressed by how she was able to perform magic with a full blocked magical core and furious at how someone could commit such a crime against the young witch


	9. Audree is home

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

Everything felt different, it was like seeing for the first time, she could feel the presence of every single creature in the room, so when the female healer goblin got closer to her and started talking, she wasn’t surprised even when she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings

“It will take a while for you to get use to your knew magical strength, there were residual effects of some of the potions and charms, it could have been truly dangerous for you to come into your inheritance with your magical core blocked”

“How much time was I unconscious?”

“Barely an hour Lady Audree, it was a pleasure being of help to you, please return to the office of chief Ragnok there is already a specialist that will break the block on the bond between you two” she didn’t say more and left her alone

She could feel four different people in the room, but could see three, her brother, the specialist and Ragnok, the fourth though visible was present, it was someone friendly, curiously it felt familiar for her, Harry get closer and they about to start the enchantment to break the block of the bond when suddenly a beautiful blond appear out of nowhere, she was certain this was the presence she felt since getting in the office, but only choosing this time to reveal herself

“Hello again, my dear Harry, how have you been?” the blond didn’t introduce herself instead talking to Harry directly, it looked like they knew each other

“Dana” he answered confused for her presence “You showing here, it seems as some important information was missing before”

“Oh yeah, sorry for that but we only had a few minutes, anyway doesn’t matter right now” she now looked at Audree “My child, this time you are safe” making a motion with her hand a very beautiful collar appeared in the girls neck “This is my symbol, you are my one and as my one I’m your only, ask, I know you have doubts I’ll clear your mind today because there is a long way ahead of you”

Audree felt touched, this stranger felt like family, like an old friend and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind “How was I able to do magic? What it meant soulmate and chosen mate? What will we need to do after our bond is unblocked?”

“Your creature blood is strong, so even when they tried to block her they couldn’t and helped to undo a 10% of the block, when your parents blood adopted you this leak turned into a 20% but recently the old man blocked again you magical core but your creature magic has helped you a lot, about the soulmate as I explained to Harry, is about…”

“I know the type of soul bond and how they work” she interrupted the deity, leaving everyone fearing for her but she was sure the woman would never harm her “Why it says soulmate and chosen mate as if it’s the same?”

“Well, it’s fate meddling, whoever you choose as a mate will now be your soulmate, and even when your decision can still change your creature has developed some attachment to certain man” at this revelation she could swear for her life that her brother’s eyes opened so wide almost popping out of his face, she suspected he already knew who was her intended

“Now this is important” the blonde’s voice turned dead serious “You two will need to be in constant contact, and I mean being physically in the same place once the block is removed, you’ll need to give it time for the bond to settle and not harm you while being in different places, it will recognize being separated as being in danger draining one of you out of magic until the other is safe”

“She needs to be at home and I at the Order’s, how could that work? If you have…”

“Harry wait” she already have a solution, it was temporary but nonetheless it will work “I know how to make it work at least for a month” he looked at her as if she was the most brilliant people in the world but when she took in consideration he was raised by muggles it was logical his knowledge in magic wasn’t that much “Parentikatastasi, is a method used with babies so they won’t miss the parents

“Yeah it could work, with little changes” Dana mused over the suggestion still worried about its effectiveness “You should use Death’s magic that way it will last until you both meet again in school, are you transferring to Hogwarts?” she looked her in the eyes trying to find calm in the answer from Audree

“Of course I will, I’ll find the best way to protect myself, the heir rings should work” then she looked her brother intently “Death’s Magic?”

“I’m Master of Death” he replied sheepish

“Jus as you are Nature’s Ruler” Dana gave her, her own grimoire and once Audree touched it, it disappear “The choker you are wearing allow you to summon me or my grimoire, we don’t share a bond as Harry and Death, as Magic’s chosen you have the right to rule over me, in due time you’ll understand”

Without farewell Dana left them to deal with the problem as they thought best, Audree claimed Heirship to the houses her brother was already a Lord, and challenged the current Lord Avery for the title but they needed to wait for his answer, in the meantime the goblins provided the needed jewelry to create the parentikatastasi, a pair of bracelets both very elegant made of silver, Harry too was checking his black grimoire deep in his though and when he found himself ready, called for her, right at his side a dagger was once again used, they cut their hand letting fall six drops of blood to the bracelets, then her brother started chanting in a foreign language she could not identify but oddly enough it felt familiar to her

 ** _“Bloof to blood, soul to soul, this one instead of my own, now and always in unison, you are me, I’m you, in the times of need you will persist, covered in darkness and light together in each other arms”_** a chill sensation traveled over her body and then she felt the connection with the bracelet as an extension of her, before taking each one theirs, the bond was finally unblocked

Unblocking their sibling bond wasn’t as exhausting as breaking the block on her magical core but the contentment her magic was feeling was surpassing, they wanted to spend more time together but it wasn’t safe, they both parted home wishing they could be in contact

“Are you alright?” she was engulfed by Severus’ arm barely a step out of the fireplace “I was worried, just tell everything that happened”

She loved Severus, he was a parental figure to her even when she had her parents it just wasn’t the same, she loved them but with her godfather she always felt a very deep bond, the Dubois were doting parents and have been truly good parents but now she was coming to the realization that somehow that life has always felt like a lie to her very own being

“You seem different, what exactly happened in that meeting?” a voice interrupter her reunion, it was a very familiar voice, Lucius Malfoy, the man have been around her like always, the Dubois were related to them so it was natural to see the Malfoy Lord in very important family meetings

She released herself from Severus tight grip before asking them to take a sit before telling them exactly what had happened, she knew them and their reaction wouldn’t be a good one, it was curious how she was so in tune with Lucius, a few days of interaction with the family and she was certain her relationship with the man was so much better than the one with Narcissa and Draco, even when the boy was her friend she was only more naturally draw to the older blonde. She started relating the meeting but only with the mention of the full block both men raised from their seats angry in her behalf, calming them she continued, when she mentioned about her creature inheritance both were unsurprised and Lucius even offered his help if there was something she needed to know about it, even when she appreciated the act it was well know the Malfoys were a line of Veelas and she was an aquatic elf, she didn’t mention anything about the meeting with Dana but she made them aware of the other block the one in her and Harry, Severus wasn’t surprised at all but Lucius did seem a little surprised

“Honey, we are expecting you all in the dinning room” Narcissa call from the entry, an arch leading to a very beautiful sitting area, she was fond of the woman from the very few interactions she had had with her in the past but since living in their home she was starting to dislike her, it was unexplainable ‘cause she hadn’t been other than kind and supportive with her

“We are going, we’ll be there in a minute” she only nodded to him and left them alone again “I don’t really know what to do Audree but,” he walked stopping when he was in front of her and with doubt in his every move he embrace her and she felt safe like being home “I’ll take care of the transferring, I’ll keep you safe sweetheart” Lucius scent was so relaxing to her that she forgot about everything else for that instant

He let her go and walked straight to the dinning not looking behind him thus missing the sad look in the girl’s eyes and the loss of contact with him, Severus didn’t and when Audree looked at him he had a smug look that she certainly didn’t want to know the reason why, she was familiar with him that look only meant he knew something important that she should already know but was in total denial and she hated when that happened because really those thing were very obvious thing she always wondered how she could not now before so when her godfather didn’t say anything only that they should be going to the dinner she felt relieved

“What are we going to do Lucius? Sending her to Hogwarts is dangerous, keeping her in her is also dangerous when the Dark Lord figures her identity she will be used against Harry” Severus was worried he considered both kid as his own, and how could he not, he was stressed now that everything was turning even more complicated, specially as a spy for both sides of the war

“Calm my frien, the heir rings are an extra protection, as Lily’s collar is now useless we need to find a new way to protect her besides I don’t think she would go to the school knowing herself defenseless she must be hiding something” Lucius was sure the girl wouldn’t do a bold move with no extra precautions, so he only stared at the fire of the chimney in his study trying to figure out what was she planning and hoping the Potter’s luck wasn’t rubbing on her

“Does she know?” Severus question confused the blond, when he noticed it he elaborated his question “Does she knows you and Narcissa aren’t mated?” Lucius blush was priceless and Severus keep that image in his head, it was worth millions, and he never let her guard down

“She doesn’t I never considered necessary” he recovered fast from his mishap “You are wrong thinking she may consider me as her mate” he sounded so sure and a little dejected even when he tried to not show it “Draco on the other hand may be the lucky one I have seen them, they are really close”

“You still should tell her, there is still a chance of her choosing you and if she thinks you are already mated she would suffer and I won’t let that happened” Severus was dead serious about that, he knew it wasn’t the time but soon he will make his friend see reason if Audree’s behavior was something to be guided “Now start searching for a way to keep her protected” and as the last statement both men retired for the day thinking the best way to protect the girl from Dumbledore’s manipulations

“How was it?” the blonde asked entering her room without bothering to knock the door or even close this one

“Short version, I’m an aquatic elf, my magical core was fully blocked my brother and I have a soul bond, Dumbledore is a bastard and I met the incarnation of Mother Nature” it was a long day and now in the night she was feeling the weight of everything that happened

“Wow, slow down” he replied while thinking in all of what the girl said and only by a mere second he showed his surprise earning a grin from the girl “So you are an aquatic elf, those are pretty rare and unique”

“Really Draco, of everything I said that is what interested you the most” she raised an eyebrow in sock surprise at her friend, yes, they were friends even if he denied it

“Ok, I admit that the Mother Nature part is quite catching, I just wanted to go from small to bigger” he was unfazed by her antics after all he was used to her by now, the girl was quite stubborn and imposing “How did you managed to do that?”

She hadn’t tell Severus and Lucius about meeting the deity because she was fully aware that they will only worry more about her and she couldn’t burden ‘em more with her problem, they needed to stay focus now that the Dark Lord was back, she wasn’t sure if the mad man would be a problem though Harry assured her he will deal with that before the year ended, she was sure her brother knew much more than he was telling but it was not the time to try and push him after all they had barely met

“I don’t know but surely us related to Harry, he really is a trouble magnet” she laughed, a resigned laugh but sooner than later she was crying finally releasing all her emotions that she bottled inside since reading that inheritance test

Draco hold her trying to comfort her, he knew how hard all that knowledge was for her, he had watched her during the year in school, how she struggled through the classes, she will be frustrated every time she failed at casting a spell, how she studied hard trying to compensate her lack of magical power, he noticed how she felt ashamed that even when she was one of the smartest witches of her age the simpler spell was so hard for her to cast, he couldn’t even image of she must be feeling so he hold her and comforted her until she stopped crying and dozed off, any them ever notice a figure leaving the from the door in a hurry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all you comments  
> Where do you think I should place Audree, Gryffindor or Slytherin?  
> I'm all open to your suggestion, thanks for reading!!!!


	10. Waiting to go to Hogwarts

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

A week, he had been at Grimmauld Place for a whole week and couldn’t find the damn locket horocrux, he could ask Kreacher but didn’t want to, his relationship with the elf have always been complicated, not bad but neither good, the only thing that make him feel less exasperated was that he had already gotten rid of the cup, just when his sister was going through the cleansing ritual he passed the note from Dana to the goblins and even when reluctant they gave him the artefact, he just took it not wanting to reveal anything in there and once in Privet Drive in the solitude of his room he took the cup and the pearl, happy that he had one less horocrux to hunt 

“There you are mate” Ron walked toward him “Wanna play chess, there is a meeting we are not allowed to be, so for passing time” He really wondered how he didn’t see it before, the redhead wasn’t even subtle, it was pretty obvious he wanted to keep him away from the meeting

“Sure, we should ask Hermione to join us” while Ron was all the time stalking him Hermione always gave him space, she even chastised the redhead for being always with him not giving him even space to breathe

Ron left him alone in the living and went to look out for the girl; he truly didn’t need to assist the Order’s meetings to know what it was about or at least he had an idea of what they were discussing even when no big change had been done, little detail could still alter the course of time, but what was really worrying him was his mental state, during the day he had to look for the horocrux while avoiding Ron like the plague and in the night he had particular classes with Death, because after the incident with the Dementors he really needed to know what things he could do and do not now that he was Master of Death

_(Flashback)_

He carefully did thing as he remembered so now he was with his cousing waiting for the attack, it was one of the thing he needed to stay the same, the attack was the reason Dumbleore took him from his aunt house to Grimmauld Place, he also really needed to go there to find the locket

He was threatening Duddley and suddenly everything went cold, meaning the Dementor were close, he run with his cousin in search of refuge knowing it was to no avail, and then there they were but something went totally wrong, one of the creatures got close to him and sniffed him, _What the hell is going on, and is this Dementor trying to call my attention_ both creatures were now surrounding him each one eager to be acknowledged by him but his mind have just stop working and then an idea came to his mind and called to the only one who could be responsible for this

_ Death, come right here this instant and explain what the hell is going on _

“What can I do to help you Harry?” Death appeared but didn’t need for Harry to explain ‘cause he immediately saw the source of the boy’s dilemma when a pair of Dementor hurried to his side, so he did the only thing he could and laughed, earning an angry glare from his Master

“Are you done? This isn’t funny” he blamed Death for his current situation, after all he really needed this accident to happen in order for Dumbledore to take him to Grimmauld Place, and the Dementors only wanted Harry’s attention

“It is for me but shouldn’t you be more worried about your cousin or the squib watching you?” he signaled both person who were now totally unconciuos

“Shit, I forgot” Harry was now in a fit of panic and Death sighed resigned to deal with his current forgetful master “Don’t worry I have already deal with them, I don’t want to be spied on by anyone”

“Sorry” Harry stated a little calmer with the deity reassurance but still bothered with himself for always be a step behind remembering things of his very own life “Would you explain what is wrong with these things?” referring to the Dementors around them

“This little fellas won’t hurt you, they can sense Death scent on you, as most full Dark creatures would”

“What?!!” he exclaimed very surprised at the revelation “Why you didn’t say anything about it before?” Now he thought he was in trouble

“You didn’t ask” the deity answered smugly “I said most fully Dark creatures, you shouldn’t worry about that there are none around you at the moment, but you’re right, you lack the knowledge of what implies being the Master of Death, I’ll teach you” Death was strangely very eager with the idea of teaching him

“First we need to solve this”

Death ordered the creatures to leave them and obediently they were gone at the second, Harry casted the Patronus and went back to Privet Drive with Death following him

“I’ll teach you during your sleep time, no one will notice that way, you should also learn Occlumency, my necklace will protect your mind but it won’t be enough”

“Does that mean I will have no rest time from now on?” he sat on the horrid bed resting his head on his hands suddenly very tired

“Physically you will but mentally probably not, see you when you arrive at the Order’s Headquarters, by the way the owl with your expulsion should be arriving soon” and with that he was gone, leaving Harry alone to deal with everything else

_(End Flashback)_

The chess game was very boring, he wasn’t good at it, not being something he particularly enjoyed, Hermione presence was soothing making him tolerate Ron easier, he still wondered how could she be the chosen mate of Draco Malfoy, they didn’t have anything in common in anyway he would probably have to get used to the Malfoys, he still remembered the lunch with them and how besides being together he had felt the sadness ang grievance of both males and while Narcissa wasn’t like them she wasn’t happy either. It was then when going back to his room when he saw it, all thanks to Kreacher, he was cleaning a cupboard very intently, something he never does so he went to inspect just in case and yes, there was the locket, making sure there was no one around he took it and save it in his pocket, waiting to be in the quiet of the night to put that soul piece with the other ones

“What are you going to teach me tonight” Harry was tired, it was evident in his voice but Death never show him mercy during his lesson

“My brother harshly told me I mustn’t exhaust you, so tonight there will be no lesson on being Master of Death or Death Magic, lets discuss your plans and how the ordeal with the horocruxes is going”

Harry surprised expression made the deity laugh “I didn’t expect that” Harry said honestly

“Have you collected all of them?” seeing the dumbfounded expression of Harry he opted to ask instead of waiting for him to react

“Well” Harry became pensive remembering every horocrux he had destroyed before “The ring, the diadem, the cup and now the locket, that mean there is still Nagini, myself and the diary” at the mention of this last his face went pale “I have already destroyed the diary, does that mean that soul piece is it too?”

“Actually” Death truly meant to give that clue but didn’t expect from him to catch on so fast, as sooner or later he will need to inform him he choosed to tell him now “You destroyed the vessel but the soul piece went straight to limbo they can’t be destroyed or cross to the afterlife until they are one full soul”

“Would I be able to bring that soul piece with the ritual?” Harry seemed dubious, and for one Death knew the boy was right, right now he won’t, maybe with time but Harry didn’t have enough of that

“By Magic and Vita request I brought it back” he sighed with resignation, he liked the boy but hated his family mediation in this matter “And before you make any assumption let me tell you the soul piece is there in his body but you still need to piece them together” he agreed to bring the piece back but not to make things easy for the boy

“Thanks, at least I have one less worry, but what about the horocrux in my scar and the one in the snake, I don’t want to hurt her if it isn’t necessary” even when he wasn’t fond of the animal he really hated to hurt when it could be avoided

“Vastator is powerful enough to even remove the one in you without you noticing if yours continued to be a horocrux but as a soulmate bond it’s impossible, so don’t worry for the snake she will be fine”

“What is Vastator” he knew he heard the name from Chronos but at the time he didn’t payed attention to it

“The pearl I gave you, though that is a small one, all Vastators are able to take and store magic in them some are only for that but most are used to steal the enemy’s power and attack with that instead of using your own magic”

They then started discussing Harry’s plan to brought back Tom Riddle’s soul together, Death only corrected him when he deemed necessary and gave him a few clues on the best ritual to use, when they reached the topic of his sister Death refused to talk about her and it made him truly seem uncomfortable

“Are you alright Harry? you seem off since returning from your hearing” Hermione had managed to find him in the abandoned garden of the Black’s

“I’m fine, I just got somethings in my mind” which was totally true, being in the Ministry, watching Dumbledore’s behavior, hearing Mrs. Figg, seeing the Department of Mysteries corridor, it all have brought back memories, the prophecy, how Sirius had died because of him of how his supposed soulmate had been the responsible for a lot of his suffering he could not forget that even when he knew the man in front of him defending him was the true cause of everything wrong in his life, that old man had robbed him, drugged him and turned him into someone different from his true self

“I’m here Harry, you can count on me” a sudden hand in his back brought him back to reality, he knew it was not god to pondering in the past but it was no longer the past, and it won’t be, he looked at his friend and really could not imagine how she and Draco could be together

“Hermione, what do you know about creatures mating?” he was curious, if Draco and her had even come closer before how he never knew or maybe he did know and the old goat was again meddling

“Not much” She looked pensive, as if remembering every single piece of information she had come across “It varies to every creature and even from person, creatures choose their mates based on their needs, Alfa or Dominants mostly seek out one to protect, Submissive or Omegas search for a powerful mate that can protect them and Beta or Inter are quite difficult to know what they look for in a mate, but why are you interested in any of this?” she looked him in the eyes and he truly was in trouble he could tell her the true so a misleading true would do

“I met someone, during the Triwizard tournament, she said she had creature blood in her, so it made me feel a little curious, actually isn’t Fleur a veela?” he was only now remembering that, in the past he never put attention to the girl like most of his male classmates he never was remotely interested in her

“I think she is half veela, for hybrids creatures mating is even totally different and they could even spent their whole life without mating and it won’t affect them at least that is what I’ve read” she looked into the room for the first time noticing how dark it was in there

“What is that you mentioned? something about submissive, dominant” he was intrigued Mother Nature had only explained what he asked and nothing else so beside knowing about hos should bond were made he knew nothing else 

“Oh! That” the girl was blushing and that make Harry laugh “It depends on the creature, but mostly define the role during intercourse” she was as red as a tomato “Submissive and Omega are the ones usually getting pregnant”

“Usually?” He really needed Dana to explain but he was sure she would not come into contact with him unless his sister was involved

“Yeah, when a male Omega or Submissive can’t find his mate in time, they still can have children with any female and pass on their genes, but won’t be able to with males, if it is a female then they can still get pregnant with any male but won’t be able to pass on their genes”

“How do you know all of this?” truly he have never thought she would know about creature but considering her S.P.E.W. project he was sure the girl had investigated about most known creatures

“I knew only the basics but last year with Beauxbatons I found out there were creatures among the students so I started my research again, when the mating is completely done is considered to be a kind of soul bond, something very sacred” she looked contemplative as if thinking of something she wanted but couldn’t have

They went to dinner, and he didn’t endure the whole thing, most of the Weasley were there, he still didn’t know how to feel about them, he was sure about Molly and Ron but not everyone else, the twins were always good friends even Bill and Charlie were supportive of him thought they were far apart; Sirius was a whole other deal, he loved the man it was his only family left, he felt guilty because he had died because of him but he didn’t know exactly what to do with him, for one he needed Riddle, he already knew that if he died his life would feel empty so how could he make Sirius be fine with that, there were only two options, convince his godfather to accept it all or just forget about the man, knowing he was alive and away

He enjoyed his five minutes of solitude in the room he shared with Ron, hoping the days passed faster than ever, go to Hogwarts and see his sister, at the thought of Audree he unconsciously caress the bracelet he had under a strong glamour, he missed her, barely knew her but their connection was strong, it will be hard if she got to be in a different house than him, he saw her once and already could tell she wasn’t a Gryffindor, he could only hope that if she was in a different house they could have most classes together, he was about to laugh out loud when he felt Ron entering, so he pretend to be asleep and hear the redhead sigh with satisfaction, oh how he was waiting for the time he could his revenge, too bad he couldn’t cut the withdraws they were doing on the Potter’s account, he fall asleep knowing very well he won’t rest but take lesson from Death that was the deal, night lesson until he was at Hogwarts again


	11. Audree arrives Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how well will Audree cope being in Hogwarts

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

Draco and Audree were already seated in their compartment in the Hogwarts express, it was obvious to the blonde that his friend was a nervous wreck, especially after Severus little talk. Their godfather warned the girl about not being openly friendly with Harry, to not arise suspicion from the Headmaster, starting by talking as mere acquainted and then let things escalate, that way the old fool won’t even notice something strange.

“Sev was pretty sure you would end un either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, what do you think about that?” he asked her trying to pull her out of her thoughts

“He is right” the answer was mechanical meaning she still was absent “Actually, I’m not sure” she came out of her bubble paying more attention to her friend “I do value knowledge but not like most ravens do, and honestly Slytherin is more scheming than I can handle” she went silent for a moment thinking carefully about what was about to say “Hogwarts’ house system only works to separate the students, making enemies instead of making allies” the look the blonde gave her made her nervous again “Don’t get me wrong, I understand the main idea behind it but somewhere along the time it change and that my friend is a crime” the last sentence was to break the small tension and it worked if Draco’s smile didn’t lie

She didn’t dare to say anything else regarding school matters, Draco and her had different upbringing in that aspect so it was natural they had different ideas about it. Before her stay in the school she truly had believed that putting the students in houses according to their traits was a brilliant idea but right after living within Hogwarts’ walls she became disappointed, especially while noticing the Headmaster actions, it was easy for her to distinguish between the man façade and his true self. After knowing Dumbledore was the one behind her blocked magical core, she hated him fervently

One by one the new students were sorted in their respective houses. Audree grew nervous minute by minute and when her turn came and professor McGonagall called for her, she almost tripped over her own feet, after hearing the professor voice everyone’s attention was immediately on her, whispers could be heard among the student body. Relief came to the girl when a sudden voice echoed in her head

_ What do we have here, you possess a most interesting mind, where? Where should I put you? _

_ Are you the hat? Damn what the hell I’m asking, obviously you are, my I ask to be put in either Gryffindor or Slytherin _

_ My dear, you are a Gryffindor descendant but unlike your brother there is nothing for you in that house, yeah, Slytherin could work for you even if it’s not the best. Ah! You are one of the few _

_ Tell me something new! When would I stop to be an oddity, could it be something of my Potter’s genes? _

_ No, no, indeed the Potters tend to be a whole bunch of odd people but what I meant before was that you are of the few, those who are total balance having each house in them but not representing any of the houses in particular _

_ So, tell me… where are you going to send me _

_Well, well… Not with the lions those will give you a hard work, the beavers are ok but you won’t stand their blind loyalty, the ravens will annoy you so what is left, of course I will put in SLYTHERIN!!!_ The last word was shouted out loud, there were a few mad faces among the crowd but Slytherin table clapped happily for their new addition

She walked towards her new house making brief eye contact with her brother, she took a seat net to Draco relishing in the comfort her friend’s presence gave her. Her magic was fiercely pushing her in her brother’s direction trying to make her go and be by his side, it was then that they notice the bracelets were no longer useful.

Dumbledore proceeded with his introduction speech but was suddenly interrupted by the ugly woman wearing a full pink dress, Dolores Umbridge, she carried on with a speech that let them know the Ministry was ow involving itself in Hogwarts business. Audree and Draco ignored all she said, both were warned by Lucius about Umbridge, they weren’t happy about it but could do nothing, so they agreed to stay far away from her and avoid any kind of confrontation with her.

“What are you worried about? You already know Severus made everything possible for…”

“Have at least half of my classes with Harry, I know, don’t blame me it’s all because of the bond’s magic call” she sighed feeling defeated while sitting in the couch of the common room “It’s stronger than me” 

“I can tell” Draco’s words surprised her “Both of you were restlessly looking for each other” he sat at her side and took her hand as a show of support “If this keep going on, both of you won’t be able to stay incognito”

“I’ll take care of that” getting up she headed to the dorm hoping to have a good night rest

First day of class was totally boring to her, she was disillusioned, every single class she had was teaching the stuff she already knew. She expected the school to have a higher academic level but until she has not encountered any challenge. The most entertained thing of the day was watching her brother annoy the redhead friend of his, he was always fuming in exasperation with Harry’s antics, through one class her brother managed to send her a note asking to meet her in an girls lavatory which truly confused her until later when Draco told her about it being haunted by a ghost so nobody ever went there

“You can feel it too” it was not a question but a statement “The bracelets aren’t working anymore”

“I know Harry, I noticed” she told him trying hard to not run to him as the bond was asking even more closeness “It really surprised me they lasted this long, at least being in the same place helps but we need to find a solution”

“Maybe, meeting once a day” the idea had merit and she thought it to be fitting, they couldn’t do more than wait for the feeling to disappear by itself

“Ok” she agreed “I heard you have detention with Umbridge” the good side of all that situation was they had time to know each other

“Yeah, she truly is insane, I only ran into her at the hallway and she got mad at me”

“Oh Harry! She is after your blood, Lucius told us about her and advice to stay away from her, honestly, she is awful and her class is even ridiculous” hearing her brother’s laugh brought her joy, she had only seen him stressed and serious so it was a relief to see him happier

“Are you close with the Malfoys?” the question was out of subject and his hesitation was visible to her

“We’ve become like a family, so yeah we are close” her answer was uncertain, it was known to her about her brother and Draco’s rivalry “Why the sudden interest?”

“It’s complicated, but I have information about his creature inheritance and chosen mate” he had a resigned face she was sure her brother was keeping information from her but it wasn’t yet time for her to demand thing from him

“I won’t ask for more than what you give” she told him and he relaxed again “Am I right assuming you know who your and my soulmate are”

“I do, but I’m not sure about yours, but mine is a complicated thing”

“I can imagine” looking him so dejected she hugged him “Everything will be fine” she promised hoping to give him some comfort

Weeks passed by, her relationship with her brother improved a lot, dull classes were still dull but bearable. Harry then asked for her help during one of their meeting, something about doing a ritual for someone important, what she never imagined was that she would be helping to restore the Dark Lord’s soul, who happened to be her brother’s soulmate. There was obviously information kept by Harry, she was not going to question him at least not until the ritual was done and she could sit and talk calmly with Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be short but next one is about fixing Tom so...  
> I'm hoping my english is getting better, really thanks to everyone reading my work, love you all  
> I don't have a beta for the moment so bear with me


	12. Long Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it  
> Enjoy!!

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

Stress, that was the word defining Harry’s life, he was busy trying to find a way to get the snake, searching for the best ritual to fix Riddle’s soul, hoping to find a easy way of helping cleaning Hermione’s magical system from any kind of spell or potion that it had and lastly she wanted for him to lead a group of student in a secret tutoring. He truly loved all the friends he got from the D.A. but it wasn’t the best of times for him to do it again, even then he agreed, first, he knew it would be suspicious if he didn’t, second, he was aiming to try and change some of his classmates ideas, Dumbledore had been raising soldier for him but he wanted for all the students to make a decision based on his own ideals. He sincerely thought of changing the name but chose not to. Hermione was the one planning all the classes, one thing that surprised him was seeing again Cho Chang, this time he felt nothing towards her and promised to keep an eye on that friend that betrayed them last time.

For days he planned for the best way to draw his soulmate attention but at the end he boldly sent a letter hoping for the best, regarding the ritual he still had cero idea of what to do. As his sister promised Draco accompanied her for the next day meeting, as expected they were not immediately friends but reached for an agreement to try and mend all their past actions. Harry talked about the D.A. with his sister and she was very understanding of his reason for not integrate her into the group, he felt relieved from a guilt he didn’t know he had.

A date, Samhain to be precise, it was all he had managed to set for the ritual, asking Death was useless the deity refused to help him more than necessary so he was at a dead end, even when his not very thought tactic of sending a letter had worked and Voldemort agreed to a meeting it would be useless without the finished ritual. Death advice was actually something he had not thought at all, asking for Audree’s help, his “servant” remembered him that both of them were strong but together were unstoppable, and what a great advice it had been she didn’t asked much and quickly found the answer to all the obstacles he was dealing when putting together the ritual.

An union, resurrection and traditional Samhain ritual was the mix to finally restore the Dark Lord to his prime, what had him so unsettle was the lack of reaction from his sister when he revealed exactly for whom the ritual was, she was firmly by his side while drawing the array and waited for Riddle to appear.

“What got you so worked up? Are you having doubts?” she was drawing the last runes and assembling the little cauldron needed

“This is a huge gamble, I’m not only doing this because he is my soulmate, there is so much more to it” he told her felling very nervous

“I can only guess but even then, you shouldn’t have a face so gloomy when facing your soulmate who is also a powerful Dark Lord” finishing she walked to his side

“There’s just too much to say, I don’t know if I can handle this” he sighed and leaned to her side

“He IS your soulmate, no matter what, soulmates are made to be each other support and comfort, believe me, there is always so much more behind the surface” she became silent after hearing the sound of apparition

The dark lord was there, standing not so far away from them, something made Harry very anxious, Nagini was nowhere in sight. When Audree caught sight of her brother she sighed resigned to have a very reckless, impulsive brother, she was sure he didn’t think of the possibility of Voldemort not bringing his pet snake, thank heavens she was not like that, she had already searched for a way to summon the missing horcrux just as an afterthought. Voldemort walked towards them not noticing the drawings on the floor, so when he got in the middle of them those activated leaving him trapped in place. While Harry was fretting, she was preparing everything necessary for the summon of the missing horcrux.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Voldemort was actually yelling but Harry was worried and Audree was busy so he was ignored by both of them “I’m going to kill you, nobody dare to defy the great Lord Voldemort and lives to tell the tale” the man was complaining and threatening them but all his words fell on deaf ears

“We need to find Nagini, all is useless without her, why didn’t I think of that?” Harry was walking franticly from side to side

“Thankfully I did, so let’s move to plan B” she proceeded to take the snake she had previously summoned

“Why do we need a snake?” He was confused but a little calmer knowing his sister was able to take care of the thing he couldn’t

“We will call the soul piece to this place but we need to provide an equal vessel” he didn’t dare to interrupt her again seeing her so concentrated on what she was doing

She passed him a note with some unknow words and asked him if he could pronounce them, his shocked face was very telling to her so she helped him with the pronunciation until she was satisfied with it

“Just repeat until the soul piece appear, then it all depends on our luck” she instructed him both walked toward the improvised stone altar where the snake was laying

 ** _“Soul of my own come to my side, drop the vessel you have, take this one I provide”_** both chanted in a language Voldemort barely acknowledged, but he could feel how it was in some way affecting him

A shining thing appeared in atop the snake and then Harry and Audree watched how slowly the soul piece got inside the animal, waiting only the needed time for the horcrux to settle, Vastator came into action and that truly amazed and surprised the Dark Lord who still couldn’t comprehend what was going on. When both figures got closer to him, he was able to recognize the boy, his arch enemy, the girl looked familiar but could not remember where he had seen her. Trying to get free from the trap he himself walked in, he released his full magic but was contained into the circle he was in.

“I anticipate you doing that, so don’t even bother I took my precautions” she warned him looking smug, and that behavior only increased his doubt from where he knew the girl “Let’s begin my dear brother, it’s already the time” now she spoke authoritative and a serious expression

“Broke nature’s rules I command you to amend” Harry put the vastator pearl inside the cauldron he had precisely for it and the draws in the floor began to shine

“Mother nature bless this night where Death allow both realms come closer” this time it was Audree who added some potions that Harry did not know and the air surrounding them became heavier with magic swirling everywhere

“Once together, this night is one again, a walking road between life and death” it was here where Voldemort started to feel something shifting in him, a pain so big as if someone was ripping him to pieces, but it was the total opposite “Past and present, then and now, fix the crossed line, Unitum, Signati, Aeternum” they finished and fell to their knees exhausted and they were not the only ones, Voldemort was unconscious in the middle of the array

Sometime later they were all recovered and Voldemort did nothing else than scrutinize the people in front of him, following their every move something that unnerved Audree who in response looked at Harry as if hurrying him to do something

“How are you feeling now Riddle?” Harry asked very awkwardly not really knowing what to do which earn him a glare from the two other people in there

“Why did I even bother, really, that’s what you are going to ask?”

“You know how I feel” he looked her accusingly “What else is there to ask him”

“Well then, Riddle are sane enough to not kill us before listening to our story?” her cheeky expression was something both males could not stand

“I’m not sure of it, but I can try to hear what you got to say, now can you let me out of this damned ritual circle” She evaluated him before agreeing and letting him out

“Now this is not my story to tell but Harry’s so I will let him speak if he gets enough control of himself” she explained while Voldemort transfigured some benches out of rock

“Ok, it’s long so please listen before asking anything” he composed himself and sat beside his sister “I’m actually from the future, I really don’t know how to explain it, I fought in the war against you” he signaled Riddle and was avoiding to look at Audree “I won and defeated you but a part of me felt empty after that, then a received a letter from Gringotts and learned a few truths that changed my life” he got up, not really wanting to face his sister, her future could have been null if he didn’t come back “First of all I learned I had a sister, that really made me happy but then, my supposed family was stealing from me even before I met them, I had a creature inheritance blocked as my magical core and I too learned that I was Death’s Master, I really felt alone and confused, I wanted to know if Hermione was in all that too but Death told me she was beyond help and under their control”

“Did you contact me then?” her hopeful look only made Harry reluctant to say what really happened to her

“I tried to but you were in a magical coma, there was nothing left for me then Death came to me and offered me solutions and choices”

“Somehow I feel like Death corner you to choose what he wanted you to choose” he was interrupted by his naughty sister

“Well it was the best for everyone, I can’t really blame him”

“Still that doesn’t explain why are you helping me” the interruption of Riddle remembered Harry of his presence bringing back his nervousness and reluctance

“You are his soulmate” she bluntly said it without remorse “I’m assuming I had a backlash from my inheritance and blocked magical but is Hermione ok now, I mean is she at the time beyond salvation or we can help?”

“We still have time to help her but I’m struggling finding the right way to do it, especially considering her future mate”

“Draco, that’s why you wanted to make peace with him, but how is her mating involved in all this?” Harry’s motivation to befriend Malfoy wasn’t only his friend but he was not going to tell his sister more than she needed

“In the original future they never mated, she and Ron were together, Death told something about a ritual that manipulated her bond with her mate”

“Animam mea lacerum, ancient forbidden ritual, can break, severe or manipulate non fulfilled mating bonds, tear apart soulmates and even confused bonded mates” Riddle’s clarification made Harry felt sick and Audree very furious

“What do you know about Impera Amore?” when mentioned the last time he assumed what it was but have not really looked for the information, but knowing Riddle he guessed he did know

“Illegal manipulative love potion, it’s stronger than Amortentia, similar to the liquid Imperius, really hard to brew and highly expensive” the other two looked her with suspicion

“How do you know that?” Harry and Riddle asked in unison, Audre just giggled while the other were uncomfortable

“I compensated my lack of magic with knowledge I mean all king of knowledge” Harry sighed with sadness while Riddle became infuriated 

“Just so you know I learned you were my soulmate in the last minute before coming back in time, mend your soul was part of the deal with Death” Harry confessed a little bit shy

“Being soulmates does not mean we must be lover” even when calmly saying it there was a little bit of red in Riddle’s face “We can start with knowing about each other, soulmates are meant to be together, we should at least try a friendship of sorts” the intense look of the Dark Lord wasn’t helping to calm Harry

“I agree with that” he answered fast “Let’s begin with something simple as exchanging letters, I have to warn you though, I know more about you than you about me so please don’t be mad if I mention something you didn’t wanted to share yet”

“With that settle would you both tell me who blocked your magical core?” Riddle already had a suspicion but needed to her it anyways

“Dumbledore” Audree was the one to answer “I believe he fully blocked mine that time when he called me to his office”

“True, what were you doing there? you were a Beauxbaton student at the time” finally Harry managed to ask what he had wanted to since the beginning of their meetings

Voldemort hated Dumbledore more if that was even possible, blocking someone magical core was not only illegal it was a sin but controlled himself to not act rashly, listening to Harry’s words he became even more intrigued by the girl

“Really how much have you waited to ask me that, well before we have had a talk with Maxime and other prodigies something about an exchange program I really didn’t pay attention so later Ginny came telling me the Headmaster needed me I really wasn’t planning on going but the I saw her under a spell so I decided to play along” she was very calm already having reflected on her mistakes

“That old meddling fool never learns, you mentioned an inheritance may I ask about that?” Riddle was really trying to act nicely

“I tell you if you tell me” the easy-going vibe from Audree and Riddle really amused Harry

“Then maybe later, what about your friend, how are you planning to help her?” he changed the topic not ready to deal with the sneaky girl

“Dana mentioned something of blocking stones, according to her I could find it in Death’s grimoire” that information stunned the Dark Lord, and Harry was more than willing to change the topic to something he felt more comfortable

“Oh yeah, I saw something like that when putting together the ritual, have you tried it?” 

Both started to talk as if forgetting the Dark Lord was there but he didn’t mind ‘cause that let him knew more about those two, he was enjoying himself watching their interactions and when it was clear they were so into their talk he decided to intervene and say goodbye for the moment

“I think it’s time for me to leave” only Harry seemed surprised to hear him talk again

“OK, don’t forget to write, I’ll do it, I like you, you’re such a good brother in law” ashamed of his sister behavior he dragged her away and appeared back to Hogwarts 


	13. All still the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of what happened with Audree and Harry after restoring Tom Riddle's soul

Everything in Hogwarts was getting worse, Umbrigde was gaining power every single day, Audree really hated that pink ugly toad, when she found out the truth behind the detention she almost lost her composure, she was not happy about it, her brother was not the only victim, a lot of students were wearing similar marks on their hands, what made her more furious was knowing she also use the blood quill with the first years. Dark magic was a thing and apparently the scars Harry had could affect the enchanting of the souls stones, so now they were even more delayed to create them, not only they needed to first get Draco and Hermione’s blood but they also needed to wait for Harry to be healed and hope the bitch won’t give him any more detention until they were done with that.

Audree had talked with Harry about reporting the witch’s actions but apparently it have not worked in the original time line so they doubted it will work now, even in the middle of all that chaos she was fully aware of Draco’s crush on Hermione even when the blonde always denied it thought she was wondering why he was in such a strong denial.

Her most recent worry was of Severus, her godfather had been very worried since she accidentally made public her “friendship” with Harry, when he received a letter with a very familiar owl to her , she unconsciously walked to his side suspecting it was from Riddle she only realized what she had done when he noticed the look from the students in the Gryffindor table, the only one without a judging face was Hermione, since then a lot of rumors had spread about how she was manipulating the poor Harry. Taking the chance knowing that Severus was free she went to made a visit.

“Hello Sev” he heard her voice and she knew she had caught him in the right moment “Are you gonna tell me what is wrong with you?” she inquired not expecting an answer

“There is nothing wrong, now you tell me what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in class” he reprimanded her

“Who care about class, in any case the class is better without me, believe me, now tell me what is wrong with you?” she insisted and watching him sigh told her she had won and he gave up

“You and Harry, that’s it, first I have the Dark Lord question me about you then you scream to the world you two are friends and Dumbledore is now questioning me two, so please explain why is the Dark Lord asking me things about you?” he looked at her eyes and she truly wanted to tell him more but it was not her place to do it also she was elated about having Riddle’s attention

“How cute on him, sorry I cannot say much about it, not my secret to tell but I can assure you don’t have to worry about Riddle hurting me or Harry so only focus on the old goat” his amused expression made her feel more relaxed

“Dumbledore is researching about your background; I think he is only probing me to see if I know who you really are” at first, he seemed calm but the he became worried again

“That has been bothering me since the beginning, how did he found me, you told me very little people knew about the Potters having twins even less knew about you being my godfather or Lily’s plan to save her children” she was thinking about all the possibilities but there were very few, she wasn’t actually worried but mad, all the signs indicated a traitor, and she was not ok with that

Her information was not enough to know exactly who had given the information to the Headmaster but according to Severus he had only looked for help with the Malfoys and even when Sirius and James had been present during the godfather ceremony, he helped Lily to obliviate them so there was only one person who could had say anything to someone else

“Sev, if Lily was going to leave me with you for a time then what about Harry? Do you think that person could have known about where she left me?” it was a valid question she had, but he had the feeling her godfather didn’t know much

“I only know your mother had contact with a woman named Elena Rowle, and now that you mention it, I think she was a Death Eater, she also had contact with some members of the Avery family” his pensive state was amusing to the girl

“A shame the Avery Lord didn’t accept my challenge, you sure Elena is a Death Eater, then I think I have a plan” her mind already full with lots of ideas

“What are you planning now? If you want to know for real about what your biological mother did try and search in her personal vault, I can’t be sure about that Elena but if I…”

“No, don’t do anything, I will ask for a favor, I assure this is something that must be done, Lily had a vault? I didn’t know maybe I check it during holidays” she left immediately to write a letter, she was sure Sev will agree with her knowing it was a lost cause to try and make her change her mind

Deep in thought about how to write a letter to Riddle she didn’t notice when she got in Slytherin’s common room, she was sure of only one thing, the Dark Lord was sane, that didn’t mean he wanted to help her or Harry, she however knew exactly how all Slytherins thought and had the perfect proposition for the man, he could not refuse so she wrote to him waiting for only a positive answer

“How are thing going on with Riddle?” She asked her brother with genuine interest but with ulterior motives after all it was part of what she had offered Riddle

“Better than I could even imagine, I honestly thought that I knew the man but probably it was just that what I knew I learned from people that hated him” she saw him sigh ang guessed that his next sentence was of bad news “I’m going to the Order Headquarters during the holidays” listening that she was actually looking forward to it, if her plan succeeded then she would need Harry with them

“Harry, how much have you change from the original time line?” she was aware of how disconcerting her attitude was for Harry but she needed to know in order to make her own plans

“Nothing bigger, you being here and restoring Marvolo’s sanity are the most notorious change, I have talked with him about it, the things I wish for him to still do, after all I need to be in Dumbledore’s good people list” certainly that was something both of them wanted “Do you know occlumency?” that was unexpected to her

“Yes, Severus and my mother taught me, why? Do you wanna learn?” seeing his expression wasn’t hard to guess that probably he received bad lesson before “Have someone gave you the fast learning lessons?” more than a question she was sure he had had them

“Fast learning lessons, do you mean there are different ways to learn this?” that question actually remembered her that Harry had been raised in the muggle world and had been manipulated to never learn about magic properly

“There are, the fast, standard and deep methods. The first one is just rude and used in dire situation, it consist on attacking the mind continuously until you can block them or throw them out, the standard it actually depends more on the learner aptitude, you learn to organize your mind and put protections on your thoughts while deep method is only for those who can master the art, there you learn to create fake memories so you can mislead anyone daring to go into your mind” this made her questioning her brother’s method to protect his mind while being in constant presence of the Headmaster and with a lot of secrets to keep

“I need to learn before Death’s protection expires” that just answered why she was wondering “Severus taught me the last time but was unpleasant and useless”

“I can talk with him or I can help you” she wasn’t good at teaching but occlumency was mostly guiding ‘cause all the real work was done by the one learning “But returning to my main point, I will need you to be attentive with the old man during your holidays” he just looked at her understanding what she really meant

“What are you going to do?” she could see his unpleasant expression, somehow, he had really got to know her in a very short time

“Don’t worry, if what I have in mind works you will probably be questioned by him, just deny anything related to a sister situation and if he mention me specifically , remember our story we started our friendship last year, also if you can monitor his moves, now go get some rest because tomorrow I’ll start teaching you the basics of occlumency”

Harry woke up very worried, knowing Audree whatever she had planned was not going to be good, but he couldn’t stop her, she was just as stubborn as him. He was really tired from all the rumors around Hogwarts each of them worse than the other, his sister was really helpful with the occlumency thing. One of the thing he had requested from Marvolo was the attack to Mr. Weasley, that was a turning point for Dumbledore, the accident that actually made him pay more attention to Harry, even when at the end was not worth it, because of him Sirius had died and he still carried that guilt with him.

The friendship with Marvolo was something he didn’t expected to go well, but the man was actually very easy to treat, he suspected he was putting an effort to really get to know him and suspected it was all because of the soulmate bond they shared, it was a little painful or him to realize this man that had great potential was ruined by his fear of death and by the mistrust of Dumbledore who made everything in his power to cast Riddle aside forcing to become in what he was, hopefully this time they could actually made Riddle rise in power and make Dumbledore fall out of grace.

He had come out of Severus office very confused; the man had asked for them to first fix all their problems and put their differences aside. Audree was his first suspect but he was sure she would have told him so it was even rare, he knew the man was actually protecting him but he never understood his real motives to do it, the love of his childhood was not enough reason. Arthur was ok, he had actually asked for a mild attack but he guessed a snake attack was not some childish game, he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would, maybe the Slytherins around him were a bad influence. He packed what he would need, and got ready to part to Grimmauld Place 


	14. Chaotic Holidays

Not even ten minutes in Grimmauld Place and Death told him they will continue with their lesson while he was free of school duty, he deeply regretted becoming Master of Death but at the same time he loved the chance that it gave to him of getting to know his sister. Everything was going according to what he remembered, the visit to San Mungus, learning the truth of Neville’s parent and the secret meeting of the Order, one of the good thing this time was that Ron was actually worried about his father that wasn´t behind him the full day like a stalker, he never really got to known if Ginny was involved in the scheme, until now the girl remained distant not showing any kind of love interest in him, in all honesty she was still young but he remembered how suddenly their romance had happened, from one day to the next they were declaring they undying love or each other.

It was three days after Christmas, Dumbledore called him to talk privately, he was sure Death was still protecting his mind but just in case he put in practice all he had learned with Audree because with Snape he still didn’t have a proper lesson, as usual the man was silent as if waiting for him to confess his crimes

“What is wrong professor? Did something happen?” Harry was very proud of his acting skills, no one had the least idea of how much he had changed not even his dearest “friends”

“There are some rumors coming from the Death Eater, apparently Voldemort believes that you have a sister”

“A SISTER!!!” he didn’t let the headmaster finish, a natural expression he would have done if he really didn’t know about it “How can I have a sister and don’t know about it?!!” he asked not really knowing what they were really talking about

“Calm down Harry my boy” he could see the relief in the old man’s eyes “As I said that’s only a rumor, who knows what he could be planning, he may try to seduce you to the dark” now that pensive act of the man didn’t foolish him, clearly the one with something on the mind was him and not Marvolo

“Why would he do that? He obviously wants me dead I don’t think he would lure me to the dark” that was his real thought if things were like last time he pretty much doubted Voldemort would try to turn him dark “Anyway it won’t work, if I had a sister people would have told me, there is Remus, Sirius and even yourself” now that he thought about what had happened with Sirius and Remus memories, it was clear that they didn’t know about Audree, even Pettigrew never mentioned her

“Of course, Harry, we would never lie to you or keep information this big from you” if he really didn’t know he would believe the man “Now what I really want to ask you is how well do you know Miss Dubois? I’ve seen you two being openly friendly” the implication was there and he was really mad at what Dumbledore was hinting

“We started to talk last year she was here as a Beauxbatons’ student, when I saw her here and in Slytherin I became wary but after interacting with her again I just knew I could trust her, she was still being the same girl I knew” it was actually the same rehearsed story they had told everyone who asked about their friendship

“Oh my boy you should not trust that easily, she is after all a member of the Malfoy family, I don’t want to assume thing that aren’t real but you should be precautious” Harry just wanted to yell at Dumbledore, he just could not wait to bring the man down

He was glad when the talk finally ended, every single time the goat bad mouthed about his sister he felt a rage that he wanted to kill him, he just couldn’t bear it anymore. He went to the library to relax a little enjoying his time free of Weasley surveillance, with Arthur out of danger Ron was starting with his stalker routine, he was finishing his book when he saw Hermione getting into the room

“There you are Harry, I’ve been looking or you everywhere” seeing the girl right in front of him made him feel utterly guilty, first he needed to fully heal from the blood quill and then he focused so much on his lesson in occlumency that the souls stone making was delayed again, though he still needed to get her blood to complete the enchantment of the stones

“Hey Hermione, I was just distracting myself with this book” from her look it was obvious she didn’t believe him, he could see she had something to say so he urged her to speak “Are you going to finally asked me about my friendship with Audree?” he was really curious on why she had not done it before

“It’s not what you’re thinking” she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself “I’m not against it, believe me, I’m just curious about it, you have never mentioned her before and I don’t remember seeing you with her at all during last year”

She was right even when they have made that story the only ones able to discern the true would be his friends, well not Ron. It was not a full lie, they had actually talked a lot last year but it was mostly academic and during the time he was fighting with Ron and Hermione stayed away not wanting to be in the middle, after he made peace with them he really focused on other stuff and forgot about the girl, just now that they had to made it believable to everyone Audree told him about it and he was seriously believing that someone obliviated him so he would stay away from her

“Yeah well, we started to talk when I was mad at Ron and you were distant, after I made up with you guys, we started to spend less time together so I just never mentioned it” watching her change from nervous to relax made him feel calm too

“You didn’t ask her to join the DA because she is a Slytherin, right? I think you should the sooner they see the two of you genuinely together as friends those nasty rumors will end” he was not going to ask about those rumor he had heard some of them and they were not something he liked

It was a nice day if he forgot about Dumbledore and his disrespect towards Audree, bonding with Hermione made him feel even more rushed to help her and take her out of any manipulation she had, she was totally immersed in the study lessons for the DA, he was still very vigilant with Cho and her friend, he couldn’t forget she was the one to sell them to Umbridge, he was avoiding the girl every single meeting, but apparently she didn’t understand and still tried to approach him. He was surprised of how much he missed his sister and Marvolo’s letters, the first was obvious he value every moment with Audree, moments he couldn’t have in the original time line but he still couldn’t understand how well thing were going with the Dark Lord, the man was not good but he wasn’t evil either. What he most hated was not resting well because of Death’s lesson, he had advanced greatly and was more than sure that enchanting the stones would be easy but he needed at least a free night to properly rest, and seeing the deity appear in his dreams again was as if his wish would not be granted soon

“Why the sad face?” Death already knew he just loved to tease the poor boy “Relax, my brothers and sister are complaining in your behalf so tonight there won’t be lessons, so you can share with me your plans so I can help you” Harry was relief of finally have a true free day but listening to what he said he just realized he had not made any kind of progress, he was still without knowing how to get revenge on Dumbledore

“I don’t know, I want to bring Dumbledore down, but I don’t know how, I have very little information about the man” as if the gods took mercy on him he looked at Death and realized he had an information source he had never considered “Can you tell me any dirt you have on him?”

“I thought you would never ask?” Death laughed at his Master forgetfulness and lack of coherent thought thank the heavens his sister was more resourceful “You can use your information about Grindelwald, there is still Bathilda as a witness, you can brought Aberforth and make him talk about their sister and you can use your own story with your sister”

“You’re not giving me new information” he complained with frustration

“Oh, I know” his laugh just made harry sulk “But you have enough information to begin, I just pointed that out, I will give you information when you need it, besides, I think your sister has already started with that”

He never thought of Death as a good strategy adviser or counselor but he was, he pointed something that he had missed last time while busier to kill Voldemort than to see what was going on around him.

Next morning he was fresh and revitalized if you didn’t count his imperious need to see his sister and ask her what was she planning and why not have an inside look in the life of his soulmate, that’s why he was planning on visit Malfoy manor during new year eve, he didn’t have a present for Marvolo but he didn’t feel it was necessary at least not now that they were just starting to know more about one another. During breakfast everything was fine, until he saw everyone behavior, as he had been avoiding t spent much time with them he had not noticed anything strange but now he could see how Hermione was staring at Ron much longer and with some longing, he watched how Molly told something to Ginny that made her blush after looking at him, Sirius was looking into the distance lost in thought, the twins were the only ones acting normal, he wondered if they were aware of the plans their mother had, after all, they always treated him as a brother and never judged him. Unfortunately, Ron was fully back at his job as Harry’s bodyguard not leaving him alone not even one second. Later in the evening they were together in the living area when they saw Dumbledore arrive, he looked calm but Harry was learning to identify when the man was angry and this time he was, he was unaware of the cause but he had a bad feeling, after a few minutes, when probably the headmaster informed everyone, they were called by Moody, this promised to be something good. Getting inside they were not told anything but Sirius gave Harry the Daily Prophet and then all made sense or Harry

_ALBUS DUMBLERO AN EVIL MASTERMIND_

_My dearest readers, last night in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic Peter Pettigrew appeared, yes my friends, Pettigrew who was supposed killed by Sirius Black, does this mean he is innocent? The Minister has not made a declaration about this but if the man’s words are trusty then not only Sirius Black is innocent, Albus Dumbledore is an evil mastermind._

_Accordingly with the witness, Peter showed up yelling at whoever he saw how sorry he was, that his friends died because of him, he was asking for forgiveness, one of the women present declared this “he looked miserably and full of guilt, probably he wanted atonement for his sins”, is it true, Pettigrew words shook the whole magical world, aurors intervened and put him under custody, but that is not the only thing he was yelling in public, he blamed dear Headmaster of Hogwarts, he made him responsible, apparently he was the one casting the Fidelius that was protecting the Potters, if this is indeed true then Albus Dumbledore Chief Warlock is guilty of never putting a word in favor of the poor Sirius Black who was believed to be the secret keeper, now Pettigrew declared he was the one to reveal the secret location of the Potter to You-Know-Who._

_Shocking, unbelievable, I cannot find words to describe the next thing; as the witness said he was asking for forgiveness, he was saying the names of his deceased friend, asking James Potter, Lily Potter to forgive him, I know this isn’t strange at all but he was also asking to Harry to forgive him you see anything rare, well neither do I, the strange comes next he was asking someone named Lotus to also forgive him, my sources said that during his questioning with the aurors he said that Lotus was James and Lily daughter, the twin sister of Harry. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!!!_

_Does the Hero of the light have a sister? A twin sister nonetheless, can we trust in Pettigrew’s word, if Dumbledore really casted the spell it’s logical to think he also knew about the Potter having twins, why has he never said anything. Is he hoping to isolate our dear Boy Who Lived, is he manipulating him? Has he ever told Harry he has a sister?_

_This sudden apparition of a supposed dead man and his confession are making us see the true light of Dumbledore, an evil mastermind that break families apart, and turns his back to innocents, can we trust in him to take care of our children, we would want to know what Harry has to say about all this, Does he know about his sister? What are his thoughts about Sirius Black?_

_Dear readers what do you think of this shocking news, my sources are trusty but is upon every single one of us to make our own opinion, is Dumbledore guilty or just too old to be reliable? Is our hero being deceived and manipulated? Is Dumbledore feeding Harry with lies?_

_Marrieta Hallow_

A remarkable article it was clear this was intentionally making Dumbledore look bad and somehow clearing Harry’s image, he couldn’t discern who was the one behind the article if his sister or his soulmate both were capable of that, but he was worried that it could affect Audree, even when her name wasn’t mentioned. Sirius was not showing anything he had a blank expression, so it was hard to tell what was on his mind, however Harry was really curious of what would the old goat do, what lie he would tell him.

“This is obviously a plot of You-Know-Who” Molly’s voice was high enough for everyone to hear her

“Why? It doesn’t make sense, this only gets Sirius freedom, there is nothing for him to gain” Ginny’s opinion actually surprised Harry but he could see how the twins, Hermione and some other members agreed with her

“Do you remember what we talked about Harry?” he nodded not feeling confident to talk “You can’t trust miss Debois, I’m afraid my boy that she is controlled by Voldemort, I have inside information that she has been with him” he instantly searched for Severus but couldn’t discern anything from him

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“What did you think you would gain with this?” Severus was being harsh in his tone but she knows he really was worried, not only him but also Lucius and Draco just they were not asking her for explanations

“I know what I’m doing” she wasn’t actually sure of what she was doing but was sure her decision was the best option they had

“Let them be Audree, they are overprotective?” Riddle intervene bored of the ridiculous situation; he would protect the girl if the thing come to that

“My Lord, I apologize I know you approved of this but I can’t stop worrying, Dumbledore thinks she is being controlled by you” he didn’t know from where he got the idea but the reaction of Audree was one of happiness

“Don’t worry too much, we made a calculated move” he looked at her with satisfaction in his eyes “And we got rid of a very well-hidden spy, now we just need to figure out how many the old fool has”

“Are you saying that useless rat was a spy” Lucius face was full of expression, a rare sight

“Actually, that was just our luck and his carelessness, we were aiming to someone else, he made us change our strategy, he was spelled so he wasn’t even aware of being a spy” Audree laugh even when quiet caught everyone’s attention

It was hard for all the people of Malfoy Manor to understand how easily the relationship between the Dark Lord and Audree developed, at first the man was avoiding to even being alone in the same room with her but after she caught him out of guard and force him to talk they were as the best friends in the world, as if they knew each other since long ago, truly they were ok with it, it only meant she was safe and more protected but couldn’t stop from wondering how she did it

“Who were you aiming for?” Severus asked but he had an idea after all he was the one to tell her the information

“Elena, she is actually the only one who have seen me together with Riddle, we have three different stories prepared, and then we can know where else the spies are” she was sure that it will work this helped her and also Riddle that was the deal after all and they needed to caught them so they can obtain information of Dumbledore and his bad deeds

“Have you visited your mother’s vault? she may have put something in there that can help you”

“I want to wait for doing it with Harry, changing the topic, have you finished the potion I asked you?” she was truly hoping to get the potion sooner so they could have everything ready to free Hermione

“It is, are you now going to tell me who is it for?” the purging potion request had put her godfather on edge but she just didn’t tell anything knowing it will make him more curious and suspicious of her and she loved to tease people

“For Hermione, by the way do you know if this work with amortentia?” she had never thought of that but Harry had assured they began to give her the potion during their sixth year

“If in small doses, it does, but only if they had just started to administer it otherwise it won’t” his answer was automatic and for her was obvious he was shocked to know to whom she planned to use the purge

She was very tired, lately it had been like that, her body was aching but she couldn’t allow herself to relax, she needed to think carefully how to execute her revenge on Dumbledore and how to help her brother, and thinking on that she already had in her possession Draco’s blood, she could only hope for Harry to get Hermione’s, she couldn’t sleep and was already late so she went straight to her blonde friend’s room to annoy him. She got in without knocking guessing that the boy was probably changing into his night clothes

“What are you doing? Have anyone taught you to knock?” Draco was blushing like a girl; he had been caught shirtless and putting on his pants

“Hey I’m just checking on you, this afternoon, the cut in your hand was my fault” she slowly got closer to him and took his hand on hers making his blush deeper

“Just an accident” he snatched his hand away “Are you trying to seduce so I forgot how you exposed yourself” she looked indignant but she wasn’t

“I don’t know is it working” she was really just playing with him knowing he wouldn’t be mad with her for long “Just kidding, better talk about your crush on Hermio…”

“Don’t” he shut her with his hand being again too close to her “We shouldn’t talk about that in here”

“Are you finally admitting it?” she asked as soon as he released her but not moving an inch away from him

“Maybe, I mean this feeling it’s getting stronger instead of disappear” she wanted to focus on his words but was starting to feel dizzy “Are you alright Dee?” he held her to keep her from falling

“I’m just tired” she was now aware of the presence of certain person outside the room “Are you afraid of how your parents are going to react if they know”

“A little bit, I mean they can be very harsh sometimes” hearing his words she hugged him and whispered hoping to keep their conversation private

“They will be ok, I know Lucius, he is going to probably be shocked but will accept it so you can be happy” she could still feel the man’s magic but it was starting to move and she wanted to talk him so she parted from Draco being sure he had already forgiven her

He found him not so far from the room, it seemed as I he was in no hurry to get where he was going or he didn’t expect to be follow

“I didn’t know you liked to listen private conversations Lucius” from all the people, she couldn’t understand why Lucius was the one she loved to tease the more “Were you spying on us? Oh my, Lucius next time if you want to watch something you should ask” she was purposefully trying to break the man’s composure

“I was just passing by” he tried to justified himself not meeting her eyes but she was not going to let him go that easily

“Yeah, that could believe it if I didn’t know that you are always watching us when we are together or if you think that we are alone you always appear there…” suddenly realization came to her but her thoughts were leading her to something she didn’t wanted or needed “You think I can be Draco’s mate”

His silence didn’t do anything in his favor and was only leading poor Audree in the wrong direction, she was making assumptions not unfounded but they were not the truth

“We are not, he is my best friend, and I actually know who is his mate, and she is a precious girl” the body pain she had was now being intensified but she still have some thing to discuss with Lucius “Would have been to horrific for you I was his mate? Do you dislike that much?” that were just words from her not so clear mind

He was silent only watching her, she was now feeling worse, it was not only his body in pain, she was burning from the inside, her dizziness was worse and she was barely able to keep standing, she was starting to feel sick

“Are you regretting having me here?” he lowered his head trying to avoid her gaze which made her feel as he was admitting all she was saying was true “I thought you cared but I think I was wrong with you” she was about to cry and didn’t want him to see her like that

She run to her bedroom and closed the door, she was deeply hurt, she felt so broken as if a part of her was dying, it was so confusing, she didn’t why she was feeling like that, her feeling were all over the place and it was hard for her to discern what she was truly feeling, the only thing that she was sure of was that she wanted it to end.

She didn’t know how many time had passed but hearing Harry’s voice somehow made her aware that it had probably passed days, she let him in and his worried face made her feel guilty but all the other sensations were even stronger, she couldn’t comprehend how she was able to leave the bed

“What happened? What is wrong with you?” she could listen but it was hard to try and answer

“I don’t know, it’s probably nothing, don’t worry too much” she knew her words were in vain, ha had already lost her once so he won’t let it happen again

“Are you strong enough to share dinner with us? I came to celebrate Marvolo’s birthday never thought I would see you like this” she always thought it cute to be able to feel her brother’s mood but in this case she would rather not, he was desperately trying to help her but feeling useless

“I think I can handle it, is Severus coming?” she wanted to see him, have a caring familiar with her, she still remembered her discussion with Lucius and what she found out with it

“He is, Marvolo summoned him when he knew I was here, also he wanted him to check on you because you have not left this room or days”

“Ok, let me change and I’ll accompany you” she was about to get in the bathroom when she finally truly caught up that her brother was here when he was supposed to be in Grimmauld Place “How are you here? Wait, you are using that time-turner you showed me before, right?” she didn’t wait for an answer and got inside hoping he did not notice how weak she really was

“Now explain everything about the article in the Daily Prophet” she knew this was coming but also was sure he will not force her especially in her condition

“I know it was risky but I had to do it, I actually made a deal with Riddle, I’m not in any danger, for now” he caught on her las words, for now

“At least tell me more about this plan of yours so I can be ready next time” she was going to tell him anyway so she started to explain until they were at the dining

She felt her body tense instantly at Lucius sight, but Harry’s presence was soothing and she was glade of having Severus there too. As it was expected, Riddle was at the head of the table with the Malfoys at his left and Harry, Audree and Severus at his right, everyone was very careful when talking to her and she was really hating it. Thankfully Narcissa asked them to move to a more relaxed area so they went to another room where she was convinced by Draco to play a chess match, she was actually feeling refreshed but looking around made her realize she was only lying to herself. Harry and Riddle were talking and they seemed fine, Severus was with her and Draco trying to help him to win and Lucius was very cozy with Narcissa, and that made it, she was again feeling broken as if she was unworthy of being alive, she wanted to disappear from the world, how could she find someone when not even those around her found her loveable. Narcissa looked tired and ready to leave for bed she leaned into Lucius side and kiss him in the corner of the mouth, she watch it very attentive and this time she realized what exactly was happening to her, she wanted Lucius as her mate which was obviously impossible he was already mated and he didn’t want her she had no chance at all, she now understood that all this time she denied herself what she was feeling for him, that every word they shared was only linking her to him, she had even started to be sensitive to his magic and was able to feel when he was around, she had no escape, she had chosen someone she couldn’t have and was aware how that would end; she wanted to go to her brother and tell him warn him what was happening to her so he could be ready for the worse but it was too late just standing up was hard and when she did it all her world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

"this is dialogue"

_ this are thoughts _

_**this is another language** _

He saw her falling and rushed to hold her, it awakened the fear he still had inside of losing her, somehow, he suspected about what was going on with her but he refused to believed it, the time was not right and their creature’s blood should not be active yet

“Nobody beside Harry touch her” that voice was very familiar to him but he didn’t turn to see the person and put his sister in a near couch

“What is wrong with her?” he asked very worried but full of hope now that Dana was there, she was sort of a protector of Audree

“Her unbound magical core fortified her creature side, which put her on an early awakening of her inheritance, she is like that because of her creature side” her words were what he was fearing he knew his sister was in a critical situation and he just wanted to find a way to save her

“Who are you? Please explain further what is happening to her” Marvolo was calm on the outside but he was fearing for Audree, he really appreciated the girl and had a feeling of what had happened to her

“Mother Nature is my official title, Dana is my name” she introduced herself “She was gifted with a chosen soulmate but for some reason she is feeling rejected and I think you all know how that ends up” That was a surprise for everyone but Harry and only Marvolo was really aware of what a chosen soulmate was

Harry was perplexed it was like history was repeating once again and he couldn’t lose her, he knew who was responsible for her situation, now he was sure that Lucius was the one for her, but still unsure of why, it was a chosen mate but last time they didn’t interacted as much and still he was her mate

“I know what you’re thinking Harry but a chosen soulmate is not the same as a chosen mate, especially with her” he just looked at her as if waiting for an explanation but the one to raise the voice wasn’t her but Marvolo

“A chosen mate is someone the creature found desirable, a compatible person or creature but chosen soulmates are different, for what I know it depends more on your own magic compatibility and how close you feel the other” he wasn’t sure how trusty his words were but by the look of the blonde woman Marvolo was sure he had something right at least

“Yeah, something like that, a chosen soulmate is given by my sister Kaila, she is tricky in her gifts, and with this she only gives a few choices, like having three same desserts in front of you but made by different people, at the end you choose the one you like more” the analogy was somewhat odd but he understood what she said

“I understand, so she formed the bond just like before, unconsciously, but how she didn’t notice it?” he was sure she was very aware of how the mating bonds worked so he was unsure of what really happened

“She denied herself and recent events made her aware but it was too late, she is in the latest phase of rejection, let me explain to you, in chosen mates according to the pure intentions of the bond and the creature’s power a rejection can kill or only hurt but for chosen soulmates is the same as rejecting a soulmate it’s going to hurt both, but for the chosen the one choosing will start to poison itself until they die”

“No, please tell me there is a way to save her” he was now desperate and hold onto her even with more force and also looked at Marvolo in a new light, he didn’t know about what could happen with a rejected soulmate and he was thankful now of the path he had chosen

“There are two ways and I feel you won’t like neither of them” her honesty was very shocking

“Before that please tell why her soulmate is intact and not feeling anything?” that was a doubt he had since Dana told that both parts suffer in the rejection

“Well, she wasn’t rejected but he made her feel that way so as he didn’t directly rejected her he is still fine” when she explained that, all the present came to form their own conclusions, Marvolo and Snape were totally sure of who was the responsible but Narcissa and Draco can only assume

They moved Audree to her room, she was now feverish so they need to hurry, Dana explained the two only ways they had to save her. The first method was unthinkable, block her creature side completely, it was not only because he didn’t want to it was also dangerous for her, her creature side had been very active and since she was a child that it could harm her to block it, the other option was also not to his liking, an early inheritance, fully awaken their creature blood and fulfill her bond. Dana explained that both needed to bring forward the creature inheritance and do some kind of marriage between Audree and her mate, it had to be a special elfin ritual, she sent Severus to Gringotts as it was the only place where they could find the potion needed to bring forward the creature inheritance. While they were waiting for the potion master to return they were told that an elf must perform the ritual, Dana had already contacted someone who was apparently their grandfather; no one had said a thing and Harry was sure everyone knew or suspected the identity of her mate but one look at Lucius told him the man was either in denial or really dumb to not know he was the one, it was in that precisely moment that the blonde chose to talk

“Aren’t you forgetting something? Do you know who is her chosen mate? You can’t do anything unless you found him” every single one in the room stares at him especially Marvolo who really couldn’t believe the words that he spoke

It was pretty clear that Dana was the most angry at the blonde’s audacity it was easy to put all the facts in the plate and judge or assume who was the responsible for her condition, after she locked herself in her room all the habitants of the house learned of her fight with Lucius and if that wasn’t evidence enough, there was the fact that Lucius had actually felt a little bit sick and weak lately, so they couldn’t understand how he wasn’t able to see the truth

“Oh my friend, you aren’t that oblivious, be a man and face your reality” Marvolo’s voice made Lucius tremble

“Don’t play the fool anymore, you liked her since she started to live here and even before you felt the pull of her magic so face the true” Dana was even harsher in her attitude and word but it was understandable as Audree was her protégé

“How am I going to spend the needed time in here when I need to be at the order headquarters?” he had agreed to do anything to save his sister but now he remembered he didn’t have the time to be there and lay down until the potion effect passed even then he was required to be present during her sister wedding an also he would need Marvolo’s presence after waking his creature side

Severus arrived with two tiny vials of potion, Harry was instructed to lay next to Audree and brace himself ‘cause his sister was used to her creature but his had been blocked for a long time so it would hurt more, he drank the potion and helped to make his sister drink too, it was true the pain he felt was so much he didn’t notice when he passed out but when he woke up the sun was already high. Dana had assured him his absence with the order won’t be notice that she took care of that and the evil glint in her eyes made him not question her, he sat up and looked at his sister, she was still unconscious with fever so he couldn’t calm down not even a bit, he was deep in thought that didn’t notice anything around him

“Good morning sunshine, don’t worry and waste the time, hurry up and get ready for the bonding ritual, your grandfather arrived, he would explain you what you need to do during the ritual” Marvolo’s sudden appearance startled him but he recovered quickly knowing he had no time to waste

“You right, is just that I don’t wanna lose her” he unconsciously patted her head

“Good day kid, get ready for the ritual, I’m Erlan your grandfather and I’m going to explain you what you need to do” the newcomer looked young, in his thirties it didn’t have the face of a grandpa

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment then, I’ll be back later Harry” Marvolo seemed reluctant to leave his side it was curious to see that possessive glint in his eyes and a part of him like it

“Mph it you two stay like that it won’t be long for you to get marked”

“Market? What are you talking about?” he was confused, _why would I get marked?_

“He is a Dominant, you don’t look like one but there is only one way to know if you are a Submissive or Beta, look for your mark, chest is Beta, in the nape for a Dominant and the lower back for a Submissive, flame for fire elf, branch for earth elf, lightning for air elf, drop of water for water elf and trident for aquatic elf”

“Didn’t know that, is there a difference between water and aquatic elves?”

“There are, look for some books about it in your mother’s vault in Gringotts, now change and get ready, also look for a glamour to hide your pointy ears” the elder left the room to give him some privacy but once he was out the bathroom and ready there was already someone waiting for him

“Are you wearing cologne?” he had felt the same smell earlier but didn’t give it importance

“Not at all but I was with Narcissa preparing a bouquet for your sister, get used to the heighted senses, now quiet everyone is coming to start it”

The ritual ceremony was beautiful and Harry was instructed step by step of what he needed to do, Lucius was nervous, why? He didn’t know and certainly was not interested he just wanted his sister back, having Marvolo there was very comforting it was as if his presence could soothe him and protect him, earlier while changing he searched for his mark and yeah he was a submissive earth elf, he still wondered what kind of creature blood Marvolo could have and deeply he was even afraid to find out. Everything finished and they leave the room, only Lucius had to stay until she woke up, Erlan was very caring for them especially Audree, he relate of how aquatic elves had been hunted for their beauty and nowadays it was rare to find one, his grandfather actually explained how elves got their specialty, it didn’t matter if your parents were of fire, water, or air it all depended on your own magical compatibility, his quality time with a distant relative was short but he learned much from him and now that he was alone he started to get worried again and remembered his one powerful ally and informant, Death.

_ “Can you hear me Death? I need your advice” _

_ “Not now master, we can chat like this but I can’t go to you, I’m busy because of you” _

_“Because of me”_ he didn’t know how he was involved but a little memory of Dana’s words made him feel fear

_ “I’m at Grimmauld Place, my dear sister put me here, anyway what do you want?” _

_ “Audree, how does the ritual help her? Dana just told us what to do then left, I trust her but I can’t stop myself from worrying” _

_ “Then brace yourself Master, your sister will recover, physically and magically but her heart will still be broken” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Well, her feelings, all that she felt will remain, everyone must help her, she will be depressed because even when her soulmate bond was settled, she will feel it as forced, like her mate doesn’t truly want her” _

_ “What?!! No, I can’t let her like that, wait, let’s talk later Marvolo is here” _

“I thought I would see you better but you look even worse than before” he was being honest and he truly appreciated his soulmate being there but his thoughts could not leave his sister 

“I am, I’m happy to have her back, she will recover but her heart won’t, I don’t want to see her like that” he felt the strong arms of his soulmate surrounding him and not wanting to hold back anymore he left his tears fall, since he saw her falling he didn’t allowed himself to cry or let his feelings get in the middle but feeling safe in Marvolo’s tight embrace he felt free

“We all going to help her, trust me Harry she has a lot of people around, and all of them love her, I care about her, she will be fine in no time” he was surprised of listening that, how did his sister managed to conquer the Dark Lord’s heart in a short amount of time

He spent most of his time with Marvolo, his creature was happy with that and it was a little confusing, but they only got news of Audree until late in the night after dinner, a house elf appeared calling for him because Audree wanted to see him, he bounced from his seat and run to the room followed closely by Marvolo, once inside he saw her still in the bed and Lucius by his side holding her hand, they were playing chess and she got a smile in her face but it was all a façade and he knew it, he could feel how miserable she was.

“There you are my cute little brother I’m surprised that you are still unmarked what a disappointment you give me Riddle” he blushed; it was clear that his sister had more information than him regarding his very own soulmate

“There is much we need to talk about sis” he told her and notice how Lucius was avoiding him and his lord, truly he just couldn’t forgive the man “Could you two leave us alone for a minute?”

“We’ll be near if any of you need us, Lucius” he loved how authoritative his man was, and those thoughts were surprising, before his inheritance he had doubts about what to do with Marvolo but now it was easy to give himself away and then still a part of him wanted his soulmate to prove he was strong and capable enough to be with him

“Calm down, everything will be alright” he whispered to her, sitting in the bed and hugging her tight he only wanted to make her feel better and he felt her cry

They stayed liked that for a while, until she calmed, then they started to talk about everything, when he mentioned Lucius he could how she avoided the theme, he didn’t force her to anything but he was worried, she was better but not fully recovered, physically she could walk and be functional but she could not cast a single spell yet and they were soon returning to Hogwarts and that lack of magic was a real problem.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writng a fic and English is not my mother language so please be kind and don't jugde to hard my work, all comments are well received to improve my writing so let me know what you think of the story


End file.
